Camera Obscura
by Jo de Bry
Summary: Alles läuft so schön mit Anlauf gegen den Baum, erst macht Haruka (OC) einen Abflug von der Treppe und landet prompt in den Armen eines fremden Jungen, schließlich begegnet sie diesem erneut. Das eigentliche Problemist, dass sie mit Kagami Taiga verwandt ist und durch diese unübersehbare Tatsache das sie seine Zwillingsschwester ist, sind Probleme vorprogrammiert. (Aomine/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Schön guten Tag zu meiner ersten KnB-FF,

:) Um eines vorneweg zu nehmen, ich fand die Idee das Kagami eine Zwillingsschwester hat die Aomine das Leben schwer macht irgendwie … ja lustig. Der einhergehende Ärger, da die beiden Streitsuchtis sich ohnehin nicht ausstehen können und Rivalen sind, verschärft die Situation ja auch gravierend. Und das nahm ich als Anreiz einfach mal rotze dreist einen OC zu erschaffen der beiden gepflegt den Nerv raubt. xD

Dieses Kapitel ist aus folgenden Grund so kurz geraten, weil ich erst einmal ein paar Meinungen abwarten möchte, wer weiß, vielleicht bin ja nur ich der Ansicht, das es witzig werden könne und ihr seit anderer Meinung.

Aber bis dahin, viel Spaß beim ersten Kapitel :D

Jo de bry

Kapitel Eins

"Und sie fliegt DOCH!"

Leise knirschte die Erde und das Laub unter ihrem Gewischt. Langsam robbte sie über den Boden und schob sich langsam vorwärts. Was man nicht alles tat für eine gute Perspektive. Die kleinen Äste stachen sie gemein in die Seite und ihr Gesäß. So gut es ging ignorierte sie einfach das unangenehme Ziepen und Pieksen, mit denen sich die Sträucher vehement wehrten. Als sie schließlich am gewünschten Platz angekommen war wurde sie belohnt. Eine Armeisenstraße lief unbeirrt ihren Weg entlang und die kleinen Wesen trugen allesamt kleine grüne Blattfetzen auf ihren Rücken. Die Stärke und Ausdauer dieser kleinen Kerle faszinierte sie und sie wollte die Anstrengung dieser Lebewesen in diesem Moment festhalten. Langsam und mit bedacht zog sie ihre Spiegelreflexkamera hervor und stellte das Objektiv scharf. Ach was waren diese Kerlchen niedlich, wie sie so umher krabbelten.

Doch mehr als ein paar Schnappschüsse bekam der Rotschopf nicht, denn ein metallisch hallendes Geräusch zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Stirnrunzelnd kroch sie aus den Büschen hervor und sah auf den Asphaltieren Platz der sich nicht weit von ihr befand. Ein paar Jugendliche in ihrem Alter hatten sich einen Ball geschnappt und dribbelten ihn quer über den Platz. Unbeeindruckt hob sie eine Augenbraue. Sie verstand einfach nicht was an diesem Spiel so toll sein sollte. Einen Ball durch einen Ring zu werfen der an einem Stock befestigt war, konnte ja nicht so schwer sein. Das man dafür so viel Hingabe aufbringen konnte war ihr unbegreiflich. Langsam kroch sie ganz aus dem Busch hervor und klopfte sich die Laubreste von der dunklen Jeans und dem orangenen Pullover. Vorsichtig zupfte sie kleinere Blätter aus ihren kurzen rotschwarzen Haaren, die ihr wild in alle Richtungen abstanden.

Als sie der kleinen Gruppe beim spielen zu sah, musste sie unweigerlich an ihren Bruder denken. Er war wegen diesem Spiel extra ins Ausland geflogen und beendete die Mittelschule in Amerika. Ohne Zweifel war er gut, aber musste man deshalb gleich 1000 von Kilometern davon fliegen? Wegen eines Spiels?!

Gedankenversunken schüttelte sie den Kopf und packte ihre Kamera ein.

_-Apropos Taiga, wie es ihm wohl geht?-_, fragte sie sich und sah in den Wolkenverhangenen Himmel, doch etwas stieß gegen ihr Bein und somit wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Boden gelenkt. Genervt hob sie erneut eine Braue und beäugte das orangefarbene … DING.

Hey du. Kannst du uns den Ball zurück werfen?, rief einer der Jungs ihr zu. Etwas gleichgültig und Lustlos gab sie den Ball einen tritt und kullerte ihn den Jungs entgegen, die sofort anfingen zu motzen.

Mensch, das ist doch kein Fußball!

Doch dies nahm sie mit einem Schulterzucken zur Kenntnis und ging ihres Weges.

Die noch vom Regen nassen Stufen, waren zwar glatt, aber nicht unpassierbar und da sie ab morgen diesen Weg jeden Tag gehen musste, ob Schnee, Regen oder Sonnenschein, machte sie sich mit diesem auch vertraut. Ja, ein Schulwechsel war immer eine aufregende Sache und damit sie nicht unvorbereitet in die falsche Richtung lief, machte sie sich auf den Weg. Die ersten Stufen waren für den Rotschopf kein Problem, stur geradeaus schauend, stieg sie die Treppe hinauf, doch sie unterschätzte die Gleitfähigkeit von nassen Laub und die einhergehende Wirkung der Schwerkraft, die plötzlich schwer an ihr zog. Wild mit den Armen rudernd versuchte sie das Gleichgewicht zu halten, doch ihre Füße machten sich selbstständig und sie fiel rücklings nach hinten weg. Ihre Tasche mit ihrer Kamera flog im hohen Bogen davon und sie kniff die Augen reflexartig zusammen.

In dem Moment wo sie den Kontakt zum Boden verlor, wartete sie auf den harten Aufprall, … doch er kam nicht, entweder ließ er eine gefühlte Ewigkeit auf sich warten, oder aber …

… ihr stockte das Herz und sie hatte das Gefühl ihre Pumpe hätte einen Schlag ausgesetzt. Sie wagte es nicht einmal erschrocken Luft zu holen.

Ihr wurde schlagartig bewusst warum sie nicht auf dem Rücken gelandet war. Sie lag in den Armen eines fremden Jungen. Panisch schoss der Gedanke durch ihren Kopf.

-_Verdammt du liegst in den Armen eines Jungen, mach dich vom Acker. Komm schon, hoch mit dir!_-, mahnte sie sich selbst in Gedanken.

Aus vor Schrecken aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihren Fänger an und ihr Gesicht nahm die Farbe ihrer Haare an.

Alles in Ordnung?, fragte er sie nüchtern, doch sie war nicht in der Lage zu antworten. Noch immer hielt sie die Luft an und sah ihn leicht blass geworden in die dunkelblauen Augen. Kam ihr das nur so vor oder hatte er irgendetwas bedrohliches an sich?

Doch sie fand die Sprache wieder.

Mir geht es gut., stammelte sie nervös und ihr Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. - _Ich liege immer noch in seinen Armen, … und verdammt kräftig ist er auch. Herrje…-_

Langsam kühlte ihr Kopf sich ab und sie bekam ihren Herzschlag unter Kontrolle.

Öhm … danke., antwortete der Rotschopf nun wesentlich entspannter.

In den Moment half er ihr mit einem Ruck auf, erst da realisierte sie das er gut einen Kopf größer war als sie , was nicht weiter verwunderlich war, aber da sie selbst etwas größer als 1, 80 m war grenzte es schon an eine kleine Sensation. Nun hatte sie einen kurzen Augenblick um ihn genauer zu mustern. Das auffälligste an ihm war vermutlich das er von dunkelhäutigerer Natur war als die meisten Japaner. Ihr nächster Blick haftete an seinen kurzen dunkelblauen Haaren, welche die gleiche Farbe hatten wie seine Augen. Doch sie wagte es nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen, irgendwie schämte sie sich schon dafür das sie so in ihn hineingeflogen war.

-_Hätte Gott gewollt das ich fliege, hätte er mir Flügel geschenkt_.-, dachte sie genervt und hielt hektisch Ausschau nach ihrer Tasche, schnell bückte sie sich nach dieser und hoffte das der Inhalt heil war.

Warte mal einen Moment, bist du …, begann der Hüne, doch sie unterbrach ihn unwirsch.

... in Eile. Ganz genau. Ich muss dann mal weiter. Danke nochmal … Tschüß., sagte sie schnell und ging zügig in die andere Richtung.

Hey., rief er ihr noch nach, doch sie war bereits verschwunden. Mit hochrotem Kopf ergriff sie die Flucht, die ihr schließlich auch gelang und verlangsamte ihren Schritt erst als sie sicher war das sie außer Sichtweite war.

Verschnaufend klatschte sie sich schließlich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.

Ach Haruka, warum passiert so was ausgerechnet dir? Man, war das peinlich. Bin ich doch wirklich diese verfluchte Treppe runtergepurzelt., brummte sie und wühlte in ihrer Tasche. Na Hauptsache dir geht es gut., seufzte die Rothaarige erleichtert und begutachtete ihre Kamera genauer. Das hätte ihren Tag sonst noch den Rest gegeben, wenn ihr wichtigstes Gut zu Bruch gegangen wäre.

Mit einem Puls der die Skala sprengte und zittrigen Knien machte sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause, ihre Tante würde vermutlich schon warten. Der Schulweg musste ebenfalls Geduld aufbringen, die Treppe würde sie noch früh genug hinauf steigen müssen und dieses Mal mit Professioneller Kletterausrüstung.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel Zwei

"Erster Schultag, erster Auftrag."

In der Klasse herrschte eine ungewöhnliche Unruhe. Die Mädchen tratschten und schnatterten wild und wirkten aufgekratzter als sonst. Er verstand die ganze Aufregung nicht. Ihm war es ohnehin unbegreiflich, wie sich Mädchen so aufführen konnten. Genervt lehnte der Großgewachsene Junge sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Schlimm genug das die anderen frei drehten, aber Momoi schien sich genauso aufzuführen. Hektisch lief sie mit einem Block in der Hand umher, bis sie schließlich bei einem kleineren unscheinbar wirkenden Jungen stehen blieb, der sich versuchte noch kleiner zu machen.

Als er das sah musste er unweigerlich gehässig grinsen. Sakurei war quasi von Momoi beauftragt worden ihm im Auge zu behalten. Dabei wusste sie genauso gut wie er, dass es ohnehin nichts brachte. Und jetzt war es soweit, aufgebracht wandte sie den Kopf in seine Richtung und stapfte wütend auf ihn zu. Innerlich rüstete er sich schon einmal für die Schimpftriade die nun folgen würde. Auch wenn es zum einen Ohr hinein und zum anderen hinaus ging.

Aomine-kun! Was sollen die andauernden Ausfälle?!, kam sie ohne Umwege zur Sache und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.

Genervt stöhnte der Dunkelhaarige auf. Und da ging es schon los. -_Mutti ist sauer_.-, dachte er genervt und lehnte sich wieder vor.

Du kannst nicht andauernd das Training ausfallen lassen? Was denkst du dir dabei? Ach, wieso ich das überhaupt frage, du wirst dir einfach_ rein gar nichts_ dabei denken, oder!?

Aomine bewunderte sie schon fast dafür, wie seine Jugendfreundin in der Geschwindigkeit und Tonlage motzen konnte ohne Luft zu holen. Und sie hielt das Tempo, wenn sie es nicht sogar merklich steigerte.

Wie soll denn effektiv trainiert werden, wenn du dich immer vom Acker machst oder gar nicht erst auftauchst? Das ist wirklich unfassbar. So am Arsch vorbei gehen kann es selbst _dir_ nicht!

Und wie es ihm am Arsch vorbei ging und das zeigte er ihr mehr als deutlich, wie in Zeitlupe legte er sich auf dem Tisch lang und ließ die Schimpferei über sich ergehen. Verhindern oder es aufhalten konnte er sowieso nicht, also hieß es das aussitzen.

Doch nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, nervte es ihn doch gewaltig und er versuchte das Thema zu wechseln.

Sag mal. Warum sind die anderen eigentlich so aufgekratzt? Hab ich irgendwas interessantes verpasst?, doch leider klang er dabei mehr als desinteressiert und stützte sein Kinn auf die verschränkten Arme.

Eigentlich nicht. Aber das wird vermutlich daran liegen das wir einen neuen Schüler mitten im Jahr bekommen., sagte sie und tippte sich nachdenklich gegen das Kinn. Sein Plan war aufgegangen, Momoi ließ von ihm ab. Innerlich seufzte er erleichtert auf.

-_Gerettet_.-

Ich hab zwar nur ein paar Fetzten aufschnappen können, aber es soll wohl ein Mädchen sein., gleichgültig zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Wieder eine die sich in den Konkurrenzkampf integrieren will und um die Aufmerksamkeit der Jungen buhlt.

Das sagt die Richtige., brummte Aomine und fing sich sofort einen bösen Seitenblick von Momoi ein.

Du weist das Tetsu-kun der Einzige ist der einen Platz in meinen Herzen hat., kreischte sie nun fast.

Armer Tetsu., kommentierte er trocken und in dem Moment betrat auch schon der Lehrer das Klassenzimmer.

Die morgendliche Prozedur beschränkte sich darauf, dass sie sich geschlossen erhoben und vor dem Lehrer verbeugten. Bis er ihnen die Erlaubnis gab sich zu setzen, damit sie mit dem Unterricht beginnen konnten. Doch ganz so schnell wurde der Unterricht nicht eingeläutet.

Bevor wir mit dem Regulären Unterricht beginnen, will ich euch noch mit einem neuen Schüler bekannt machen., begann dieser.

So was interessierte ihn nun weiß Gott nicht, Leute kamen und gingen, es war wirklich nichts Neues und aufregendes. Daraufhin legte er sogleich seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte und lauschte lediglich den Worten des Lehrers.

Das ist Kagami Haruka. Sie wird nun ein Teil der Klasse, also zeigt euch von eurer besten Seite.

Bei den Namen schnippte Aomines Kopf hoch.

Hatte er gerade "Kagami" gesagt?

Bei den Namen zog sich in ihm alles zusammen, er hatte ja Grundsätzlich nichts gegen Kagami Taiga, immerhin war dieser der Einzige der zumindest ein wenig den Spaß am Basketball in ihm weckte und den Drang sich anzustrengen.

Aber DAS was da vorne neben den Lehrer stand, schlug dem Fass den Boden aus.

Hätte der Lehrer nicht erwähnt, dass es sich bei dem neuen Schüler um ein Mädchen handelte, hätte er fast sein Essensgeld darauf verwettet das es Taiga persönlich war. Und ein weiterer Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf, … bildete er sich das nur ein oder war er ihr nicht sogar mal begegnet?

Ihn beschlich so eine Art Déjà-vu, aber egal wie sehr er darüber nachdachte, es fiel ihm nicht ein. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur daran das sie ihrem Bruder wirklich ähnlich sah.

Auch Momoi schien alles aus dem Gesicht zu fallen und sie suchte sofort den Blick zu den Hünen. Aber schnell bemerkte sie, dass es ihm wohl ähnlich erging.

Sollte das ein schlechter Scherz sein? Ausgerechnet die Schwester des Power Forwards der Seirin-High in IHRER Klasse!

Kagami wurde vom Lehrer angewiesen sich neben Momoi zu setzen und dies tat sie auch. Eher desinteressiert setzte der Rotschopf sich neben sie und ließ einfach alles auf sich wirken.

Heimlich musterte Momoi ihre neue Tischnachbarin und stellte fest das diese die Uniform der Jungen trug. Das machte sie doch etwas neugierig.

Als es nun endlich zur lang ersehnten Pause läutete, drehte sich Momoi sogleich ihrer neuen Nachbarin entgegen und grinste sie breit an.

Kagami ignorierte sie vorerst so gut es ging, doch ihr breites Grinsen war so penetrant, das sie fürchtete es würde sich in ihre Schläfe brennen.

Langsam wandte sie sich der Kleineren zu und hob eine Braue.

Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Oder hast du diese Gesichtslähmungen öfter?, fragte sie unhöflich und machte sich mit dieser Äußerung keine Freunde.

Da entglitt der Rosahaarigen sogleich das Lächeln.

Das war jetzt aber nicht sehr nett, Kagami-san., brummte sie, doch sie ließ keines Falls von der Rothaarigen ab. Ich will ja nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, aber … warum trägst du keine Mädchenuniform?, fragte sie stutzig. Da belohnte Kagami sie mit einem grimmigen Lächeln, erhob sich langsam, nahm Momoi an der Hand und sorgte somit das sie nun vor ihr stand. Stirnrunzelnd stand Momoi ihr nun gegenüber und musste fast den Kopf in den Nacken legen, erst da wurde ihr bewusst was diese mit der Aktion zu sagen versuchte.

Oh …, entfuhr es der Kleineren leise.

Meine Uniform muss erst angefertigt werden, denn wie du vielleicht unschwer erkennst bin ich nicht unbedingt das, was man als _zierlich und klein_ bezeichnet., erklärte diese nüchtern und setzte sich wieder.

Da hast du wohl recht., nuschelte Momoi und setzte sich ebenfalls wieder. Kann es sein das du einen Bruder hast?

Kann es sein das du ganz schön neugierig bist?, konterte Kagami mit einer Gegenfrage.

Die Antwort darauf ist ein ganz klares JA., sagte Momoi schlagfertig und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Doch die Rothaarige seufzte genervt und wandte sich von ihr ab.

-_Wenn die jetzt schon so anfängt,_ …-, dachte Kagami, doch da drang plötzlich ein weiterer Gedanke durch ihr Hirn. -_Moment mal, wenn sie fragt ob ich einen Bruder habe, dann muss sie ja Taiga begegnet sein. Warum sonst sollte sie mich so direkt danach fragen?_-

Plötzlich und zur Überraschung Momois drehte sich ihre Nachbarin wieder ihr entgegen.

Wieso fragst du eigentlich ob ich Geschwister habe?, fragte sie nun ehrlich neugierig.

Weil du jemanden ähnlich siehst und auch den Namen teilst., antwortete sie kurz. Daraufhin zog die Rothaarige die Stirn leicht kraus.

Sagt dir der Name Kagami Taiga etwas?, fragte nun die Kleiner.

Nun entglitt der Großen jegliche Mimik und sie sah ihre Klassenkameradin mit offen stehendem Mund an.

Was ist denn?, fragte diese leicht besorgt.

Du kennst ihn? Wie kommt´s?

Da sah Momoi nicht schlecht aus der Wäsche.

Unsere Basketballmannschaft hat gegen seine Schule gespielt. Da begegnet man sich eben ... flüchtig., erklärte sie.

Diese Antwort nahm Kagami mit einem leichten Nicken hin und drehte sich langsam weg.

_-Du elender Dummkopf, hättest mir ruhig sagen können das du wieder da bist._-, dachte sie verärgert.

Kagami-san? Du wirkst verärgert?, sprach Momoi sie todesmutig an.

Hm? … Nein, dem ist nicht so.

Wie du meinst., und plötzlich fiel Momois Blick auf die leicht geöffnete Tasche ihrer Banknachbarin. Interessant, du fotografierst?

Ja, ab und zu. Wenn ich was interessantes sehe.

Da wühlte Momoi unbeirrt in der Tasche von Kagami und fand einen Flyer.

Hey, was soll das werden wenn es fertig ist?

Der Journalisten-Club? Du willst zur Schülerzeitung? Ich hätte ja darauf wetten können das du bei deiner Größe Basketball spielst., stellte die Rosahaarige überrascht fest.

Ich will da nicht nur rein, ich hab mich bereits angemeldet. Und jetzt gib das wieder her. -_Die raubt mir noch den letzten Nerv.-_

Da schoss Momoi direkt ein grandioser Gedanke durch den Kopf.

Ich hab da eine Idee., grinste Momoi. Ich werde mich mal mit deinen Senpai unterhalten.

Kagami sah ihre neue Klassenkameradin genervt an.

Was stimmt nicht mit dir?!, entfuhr es ihr ungehalten.

Keine Sorge. Ich sorge dafür das es ein "_Geben und Nehmen_" wird.

Unfassbar., brummte die Rothaarige und drehte sich verärgert weg. -_Womit hab ich das verdient? Ich wollte lediglich wieder zur Schule und in Ruhe meinem Hobby nachgehen. Und nun_ … DAS._ Irgend eine Höhere Macht scheint mich ja schwer zu hassen_.-

Der Erste Schultag verging wie im Fluge, erleichtert nahm die Großgewachsene Schülerin dies hin und streckte sich ausgiebig. Tja, was sollte sie nun mit diesem angebrochenen Tag machen? Doch lange musste sie sich darüber keine Gedanken machen, eine Schülerin aus den Obersten Klassen kam zielstrebig auf sie zu, mit einem breiten einnehmenden Lächeln. Unweigerlich fühlte sich Kagami an eine Pop- Ikone erinnert, das Make-up, ihr Auftreten, die langen gelockten hellbraunen Haare. Alles an ihr stimmte.

Halli hallo., begrüßte die Schülerin mit den Traummaßen die Neue. Du musst Kagami-Chan sein, unsere neue Fotografin.

Überrascht blieb der Rothaarigen nichts weiter übrig außer zu nicken.

Das ist prima, du bist zu der nur Best möglichen Zeit gekommen, dich schickt der Schreiberlings-Gott persönlich.

Ok, nun war es soweit, Kagami war leicht überfordert. Warum waren die alle hier nur so verdammt kontaktfreudig und aufgeschlossen?

Unsere Fotografin hat dem Club den Rücken gekehrt und ist der Meinung als Schauspielerin eine _bessere Figur_ machen zu können, sie war es leid hinter der Kamera zu stehen. Aber sei es drum, ich hab auch schon die Erste Aufgabe für dich. und zwinkerte ihr koket zu.

Öhm, ja, … das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber mit wem hab ich es zu tun?, fragte Kagami und versuchte höflich zu bleiben.

Ich Schussel., lachte sie heiter. Ich vergaß mich doch glatt vorzustellen. Ich bin Shirahama Shizuka, Klasse 3-C. Freut mich.

-_Na und mich erst. Da hab ich ja schneller was zu tun, als ich dachte.-_-, und ein leichtes Lächeln glitt ihr über das Gesicht.

Komm doch mal bitte mit, ich will dich jemandem vorstellen.

Und da standen sie sich gegenüber, von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Das breite heitere grinsen Momois traf auf die sich verfinsternde Miene Kagamis.

Darf ich vorstellen, die Managerin des Basketball-Clubs unserer Schule. Momoi Satsuki- san. Sie hat mich schon vor einiger Zeit darum gebeten einen Artikel über die Mannschaft zu schreiben. Aber bisher bin ich nicht dazu gekommen, weil wie gesagt … unsere alte Fotografin lieber _vor_ der Kamera steht.

-_Das war also ihr "_grandioser Plan_". Großartig._-, dachte Kagami genervt.

Momois Grinsen wurde noch breiter, falls dies überhaupt noch möglich war.

Ok, und um was genau geht es?, fragte die Rothaarige vorsichtig.

Nun, der Artikel an sich ist fast fertig, ich brauch nur noch ein paar Bilder. Hauptsächlich von unseren Startern.

Ich denke das lässt sich machen., entgegnete Kagami.

Da sprühte Momoi förmlich über vor Freude.

Super! Das wird den Coach freuen. Er hielt es für angebracht mal die Leistung der Jungs zu erwähnen., erzählte sie stolz.

Doch plötzlich legte Shirahama einen Arm verschwörerisch um Kagamis Schulter und zog sie etwas von der Rosahaarigen weg.

Ich hab da noch einen kleinen Sonderauftrag für dich., flüsterte sie Kagami zu.

Der da wäre?

Doch sie steckte ihr lediglich einen Zettel zu.

Ich hätte gerne ein Exklusivfoto von _dieser_ Person. Wenn du das schaffst, bist du von dem Tag an mein extra paar Augen.

Kagami konnte nicht anders außer über so viel Heimlichtuerei zu kichern.

Ok, ich mach es, aber über das mit den "extra paar Augen" müssen wir noch mal reden.

Du bist großartig, ich mag dich schon jetzt., sagte Shirahama dann laut und sichtlich gut gelaunt.

-_Abwarten_.-

Es ist nämlich echt schwer ihn gewollt vor die Linse zu bekommen. Man möchte meinen das jemand wie er, geradezu scharf darauf wäre, aber er macht sich echt rar.

Das klingt irgendwie nach einer echten Herausforderung., sagte die Große.

Ist es auch, glaub mir.

Genug geredet, Kagami-san, ich nehme dich gleich mal mit. Umso schneller du die Bilder hast umso besser., meldete sich nun Momoi zu Wort.

Also dann, jetzt giltst. Ich zähl auf dich Kagami-Chan., sagte Shirahama und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.

-_Ok, warum hab ich plötzlich so ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend?_-, fragte die Rothaarige sich und faltete den Zettel auseinander auf dem ein Name stand.

Hey!, rief Momoi ungehalten in die Halle hinein, in der gerade das Basketballteam trainierte. Imayoshi-san, ich hab jemanden der die Fotos macht, ist das nicht toll?

Daraufhin wandte sich ihr ein Großgewachsener Kerl mit schwarzen Haaren und Brille entgegen. Mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln ging er auf die beiden zu, doch plötzlich gefror seine Mimik kaum merklich, als er die Person musterte die neben ihr stand.

Darf ich vorstellen, die neue Fotografin des Journalisten-Clubs, sie wird die langersehnten Bilder machen auf die der Coach wartet.

Der Tumult weckte Wakamatsu Kōsukes Aufmerksamkeit und als er die Person sah die neben Momoi stand polterte es quasi aus ihm heraus.

Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!? Ist es Todessehnsucht die dich hier her treibt, Kagami?!

Völlig perplex sah die Rothaarige wie der Center der Mannschaft mit Großen bedrohlichen Schritten auf sie zukam.

-_Was will der denn jetzt?_-, schoss es ihr erschrocken durch den Kopf.

Bist du noch bei Trost? Ihn mir nichts dir nichts, hier her zu bringen?!, fuhr der Blonde die Managerin an. Was hat dich denn dabei geritten?!

Nun wusste Kagami wo der Hase langrannte. Ihr Bruder schien ja nicht sonderlich beliebt bei den Jungs zu sein. Kein Wunder, wenn er für eine gegnerische Mannschaft spielte.

Wakamatsu- san, beruhige dich, bitte., mischte sich ein eher schüchtern wirkender Junge ein. Er kam der Rothaarigen ziemlich bekannt vor, wenn sie sich nicht täuschte war er in ihrer Klasse.

Wieso sollte ich mich beruhigen?! Hochkantig rauswerfen sollte ich ihn!, fuhr er unwirsch fort.

Mach nicht so einen Aufriss., mahnte ihn Imayoshi und seufzte genervt.

Doch bei einer bestimmten Person machte es ganz plötzlich KLICK. Und ihm fiel Schlagartig ein was das „Déjà-vu" war.

Macht die Augen auf., brummte er und bückte sich nach dem Ball. Das ist nicht Kagami Taiga.

Fragend und überrascht sahen die anderen ihr Ass an.

Und woher weißt _du_ das?, fauchte Wakamatsu Aomine herausfordernd an.

Doch da zeichnete sich ein gehässiges Grinsen in seinem Gesicht ab.

Weil _sie_ mir quasi in die Arme gefallen ist und bei uns in der Klasse geht.

Eine unglaublich unangenehme Stille herrschte plötzlich in der Halle und die Starter der Tôô- High sahen ihr Ass fragend und ungläubig an.

_SIE_?!, entfuhr es plötzlich allen unisono.

Und das war der Moment in dem Kagami am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre.

-_Shit_.-, war das einzige, dass sie denken konnte, als die Jungs sie ausführlich musterten.

W-was starrt ihr denn so?, fragte sie nun leicht peinlich berührt. Wieso war ihr das nur so verdammt unangenehm?

Doch da schritt Wakamatsu auf sie zu und musterte sie gründlicher.

Also bei genauerer Betrachtung … ja ...ganz eindeutig Frau. und fixierte dabei ihren Brustbereich.

Genervt warf sie dem Blonden Riesen einen finsteren Blick zu.

-_Aber sonst geht's noch?_-

Du scheinst ihr schon mal begegnet zu sein, oder Aomine-kun?, fragte Momoi interessiert.

Allerdings, ich gebe dir ein Stichwort. Treppe., sagte er verspottend.

-_Moment mal. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!_-, schoss es der Rothaarigen entsetzt durch den Kopf.

Stimmt doch, oder?, piesackte er nach.

Doch Kagami ließ nur ein verärgerten Laut hören.

Was genau ist denn da passiert?, fragte Imayoshi neugierig.

Nichts., fauchte Kagami gereizt und schluckte die aufkommende Röte runter.

-_-Aber wieso war ihm auf Anhieb so klar das ich ein Mädchen bin? Nur weil wir in einer Klasse sind und der Lehrer es erwähnt hatte?-_-, fragte sie sich, doch in ihrem Kopf folgte prompt die Antwort. _-Ich glaube er hatte mich … am Busen berührt! Ach du Scheiße!-_ Und ohne Vorwarnung umklammerte sie mit ihren Armen ihren Oberkörper.

So viel Vorbau hast du nun auch wieder nicht …, kommentierte der Blauhaarige ihre Reaktion trocken. Und orange steht dir auch nicht.

Da war es bei ihr ganz aus und ihr Temperament ging mit ihr durch. Was bildete dieser Typ sich eigentlich ein sie derart zu kritisieren?!

Du elender …!, knirschte sie mit den Zähnen.

Nur raus damit., knurrte er zurück.

Er hat Recht, bei deinem Hauttyp und Haarfarbe macht Orange dich blass., sagte Momoi feststellend und erntete einige ungläubige Blicke der anderen. Na was denn?, fragte sie Schulterzuckend.

Sei es drum., fuhr sich Kagami wieder runter und wühlte in ihrer Tasche. Ich will das schleunigst hinter mich bringen. _-Und fang am besten mit dem Sonderauftrag an. Da dies wohl das schwierigste wird.-,_ mit geübten Griff packte sie ihre Kamera. Also, mein Senpai, will das ich jemanden bestimmtes ablichte, also wo ist _er_?!, fragte die Großgewachsene Schülerin leicht genervt und es war ihr ziemlich egal unter welchen Umständen sie dieses "heimliche Bild" bekam.

Kommt drauf an _wen_ du suchst?, fragte Imayoshi hilfsbereit und höflich.

Euer Ass. Aomine Daiki- kun. sagte sie tonlos und hielt einen kleinen Zettel hoch auf den der Name und ein paar andere Informationen standen.

Da herrschte auf der Stelle erneut Stille in der Halle und Kagami konnte sich nicht erklären warum. Doch auf die Folgende Antwort wurde es ihr Schlagartig bewusst.

Momoi hob zögerlich die Hand und deutete Wortlos auf den Power Forward der Mannschaft.

Und nur ein Wort zog ihr wie ein Blitz durch den Kopf.

-_Mist_.-


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel Drei

„Eine eigenartige Begegnung"

Ein genervtes und äußerst gereiztes Knurren entwich der Rothaarigen, als sie ihre Kamera, am Nächsten Tag, an den PC anschloss um die Fotos zu sichern. Noch nie in ihrem Leben war ihr etwas derartig Peinliches passiert. Leise murrte sie in den leeren Clubraum hinein. Ihre Laune war auf den Tiefpunkt. Nicht genug das sie bei jeder Gelegenheit von irgendwem blöd von der Seite angequatscht wurde. Nein, sie musste ja unbedingt mit der Tür ins Haus fallen und sich erst einmal schön gepflegt zum Gespött machen. Ach, was war der Erste Schultag schön. Und so aufschlussreich. Gelangweilt fuhr sie mit der Maus über das Pad und sortierte die Fotos. Shirahama, ihr Senpai schien sie sofort auf die Probe stellen zu wollen. Es war wahrlich alles andere als leicht ihn ein Foto abzuringen und sie sollte verdammt sein, er schien ein Radar dafür zu haben wann sie abdrückte. Immer in den Moment drehte er sich entweder weg, oder er machte durch die Geschwindigkeit das Bild unbrauchbar. Die anderen Bilder des Teams waren im Vergleich dazu geradezu "Meisterwerke". Na wenigstens etwas. Erleichtert lehnte sie sich zurück und gähnte herzhaft. Die erste "inoffizielle" Aufgabe schien sie ja mit Bravour verkackt zu haben. Ganz toll. Lange starrte sie auf die Miniatur Ausgaben der Fotos die auf den Bildschirm angezeigt wurden und atmete tief durch.

Doch plötzlich berührten sie zwei zarte kalte Hände an den Schultern. Zutiefst erschrocken zuckte Kagami heftig zusammen und wollte aufspringen, doch die Hände drückten sie mit überraschend viel Kraft auf den Stuhl zurück.

Ach Kagami-Chan, das war ja wohl ein Satz mit X., hörte sie die flötende Stimme Shirahamas neben ihren Ohr. So etwas macht schnell die Runde meine Liebe.

Ok, dieses Mädchen hatte definitiv etwas Unheimliches an sich.

Shirahama nahm sich einen der Stühle und platzierte sich neben der Rothaarigen.

Ich hab es versaut, sorry., sagte die Größere und wirkte angespannt, doch Shirahama lächelte nur.

Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich auch nicht erwartet das du es gleich beim ersten Mal schaffen würdest. Das haben schon ganz andere versucht., sagte sie leichthin. Aber du hast die anderen, das ist schon mal was und wird fürs erste reichen., prüfend sah sich die Ältere die Bilder an, in der Zeit erhob sich Kagami und nahm ihre Tasche. Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse. Ich hab dir kein Zeitlimit gestellt., sagte Shirahama plötzlich ohne aufzusehen.

Fragend stand die Fotografin neben ihr, da sah ihr Senpai sie aufmunternd an. Also ich bin da recht zuversichtlich. Sei kreativ. und wandte den Blick zurück auf den Monitor.

-_-Kreativ?_-

Die ganze Unterrichtsstunde hatte sie Zeit sich einen Plan zu Recht zu legen.

Doch viel mehr beschäftigte sie der Gedanke, wieso sie das überhaupt tat? Ihr Senpai hatte doch Fotos der anderen, wieso musste es unbedingt eines von diesem arroganten und selbstverliebten Typen sein? Aber egal wie sie es drehte und wendete, es war auf jeden Fall ein Reitz da, die Herausforderung. Und das bereitete ihr ein Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen.

Es war nur ein verdammtes Bild. Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein?

Aber so richtig Lust hatte sie nicht darauf. Sie konnte besseres mit ihrer Zeit anfangen, außer jemand nachzustellen. Zumal das zur Kategorie "Zuwider" gehörte. Sie konnte doch nicht einfach jemanden fotografieren der es nicht wollte. So was machte man einfach nicht.

Genervt stützte sie das Kinn in die hohle Hand und sah an die Tafel. Hoffentlich klingelte es bald, sie brauchte dringend frische Luft.

Genervt und gehetzt huschte die Rosahaarige auf dem Schulgelände umher. Es war einfach nicht zu glauben, dass er es immer und immer wieder tat. Kochend vor Wut ließ sie den Blick über das Gelände schweifen und hielt Ausschau nach dem Ausreiser.

Das darf doch nicht wahr sein? Wieso macht er so was?, motze sie unaufhörlich und schritt erneut die Wege ab. Ab und an begegneten ihr andere Schüler die ihren Clubaktivitäten nachgingen. Die wesentlich pflichtbewusster waren. Nachdem sie wieder ohne Erfolg nach ihm gesucht hatte, ließ sie sich gefrustet auf einer der Bänke nieder und seufzte genervt. Irgendwann würde sie ihn eine verdammte Stahlkugel um den Hals hängen, damit er nicht ständig das Training schwänzte.

Mit einem Ruck zog sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche und versuchte auf gut Glück ihn zumindest so zu erreichen. Die Erfolgsgarantie war zwar nicht sonderlich hoch, aber immerhin bestand eine winzige Chance. Mit vor Wut zittrigen Fingern wählte Momoi die Nummer ihres Jugendfreundes. Das penetrante und charakteristische Tuten das meldete, dass sein Handy klingelte machte sie noch ungeduldiger, aber er nahm einfach nicht ab. Sie ließ es noch ein paar Mal Klingeln und legte dann auf. Sie hatte es satt ihn ständig hinter her zu laufen. Sollte er doch bleiben wo der Pfeffer wuchs. Erneut stöhnte sie genervt auf und steckte das Handy weg.

Mensch ist der anstrengend., schmollte sie.

Probleme?, fragte sie eine Stimme aus heiterem Himmel. Langsam sah sie nach oben und erblickte ihre neue Sitznachbarin.

Hmm, Problem trifft es nicht genau., entgegnete die Rosahaarige. Daraufhin setzte sich Kagami neben sie und musterte sie ausgiebig.

Ich hab von Sakurai erfahren das ihr jetzt Training habt? Warum sitzt du also hier draußen?, fragte sie interessiert.

Da holte Momoi tief Luft und schimpfte ohne Umschweife darauf los.

Dieser Dummkopf raubt mir noch den letzten Nerv! Immer das Gleiche mit ihm! Als ob ich nichts Besseres zu tun hätte, außer ihn von früh bis spät zu suchen!

Aufmerksam hörte ihr der Rotschopf zu.

Es ist ihm scheiß egal was das Team von ihm hält. Er war sogar drauf und dran die Regulären Spiele ausfallen zu lassen. …. Es ist zum Haare raufen.

Über wen genau sprechen wir hier?, fragte Kagami stutzig und bereute die Frage sofort. Denn die Kleinere riss von plötzlicher Wut gepackt die Augen auf und schrie es ihr quasi entgegen.

Von Aomine-kun! Dieser Trottel ist der Meinung er hätte einen Freischein!

Da sah die Rothaarige sie perplex an und musste einige Male verwirrt blinzeln.

Dieser Großkotz? Also ehrlich, wenn er auf mich wie alles wirkte, … arrogant, von sich selbst eingenommen, überheblich …. Aber er wirkte nicht wie jemand der Schwänzt oder das Training vernachlässigt., stellte Kagami nüchtern fest. Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung von Basketball, aber er scheint echt gut zu sein.

Genau_ das_ ist das Problem., begann Momoi. Er ist verdammt gut und das weiß er. Deshalb nimmt er sich raus nicht trainieren zu müssen.

Das scheint dich ja wirklich zu beschäftigen.

Ja, … und dabei wäre ich viel lieber auf eine andere Schule gegangen. Nur wegen diesen Hitzkopf sitz ich hier und mach mich verrückt.

Kagami wusste nicht so recht wie sie sich nun verhalten sollte. Eigentlich hatte sie ja nicht vor Mutter-Theresa zu spielen, aber die Managerin schien mal jemanden zum Reden zu brauchen. -_Ich bin zwar nicht besonders gut in solchen Dingen, aber vielleicht beruhigt sie sich dann wieder._-

Ok, da ich ohnehin hier so verloren und unnütz rumsitze, biete ich dir an dich bei mir auszukotzen. Und glaub mir, dieses Angebot ist beschränkt und hat ein Verfallsdatum., bot Kagami ihr an, mit einem zaghaften Lächeln nickte Momoi und erzählte der Fotografin was sie bedrückte.

Leise klapperte das Geschirr in der Spüle, als er das Wasser darüber laufen ließ. Man sagte Jungen immer nach das sie unordentlich seien, aber Ausnahmen bestätigten die Regel. Zumal er sogar außergewöhnlich gut kochen konnte.  
Als er den Abwasch erledigt hatte, machte er sich daran die Teller wieder weg zu räumen, doch einer der Teller wurde Opfer der Schwerkraft. Wie in Zeitlupe entglitt ihn das Porzellan und zersprang mit einem Klirren auf dem gefliesten Fußboden. Die Splitter und Scherben verteilten sich und einige fielen auch unter den Küchenschrank, da sich dort ein Größerer Spalt im Sockel befand. Genervt stöhnte Kagami auf.

Wie lästig, … aber Scherben bringen ja Glück., brummte er und machte sich daran die Scherben auf zu sammeln. Vorsichtig legte er die Scherben auf ein Geschirrtuch und machte sich nun auch daran die Reste unter der Spüle hervor zu holen. Doch plötzlich zog er auch etwas anderes hervor. Fragend musterte er das zerknitterte Stück Papier und schob den Rest zur Seite. Er fragte sich wann das denn dort unten gelandet war. Nach kurzer Betrachtung stellte es sich als Foto heraus und er entfaltete dieses. Wieso lag ein Foto unter der Spüle? Doch als er es ansah wurde es ihm schlagartig bewusst. Er wohnte schließlich in der gemeinsamen Wohnung seiner Eltern. Sie hatten ihm diese nur überlassen, weil sie im Ausland tätig waren.

Als er das Foto eingehender betrachtete, hatte er das Gefühl ein Knoten würde sich in seinem Magen bilden. Es zeigte ihn und seine Schwester, vor mindestens 7 Jahren. Und plötzlich machte sich diese bestimmte Art Gefühl breit, die Art die sich schlechtes Gewissen nannte. Schnell verdrängte er dieses unangenehme Gefühl das ihm bitter aufstieß und er faltete das Foto wieder zusammen und legte es auf den Küchenschrank. Er hatte keine Lust und keinen Nerv sich jetzt den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen weshalb dieses Bild eingestaubt da unten lag. Mit viel Sorgfalt räumte er die Restlichen Scherben weg, kehrte die kleinen Splitter auf und vergas schließlich das Foto.

Nach dem Kagami die Hausarbeit erledigt hatte, beschloss er das Wetter und die Freizeit nützlicher zu gestalten und schnappte sich seine Tasche und den Basketball. Er brauchte jetzt dringend Bewegung.

Langsam verschwand die Sonne schon hinter den Wohnhäusern und schenkte den Gebäuden unnatürlich lange Schatten, die sich über den Sportplatz legten. Es wurde kühler, aber er war so erhitzt das ihm die kühle Abendluft angenehm schien. Erschöpft fuhr er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und bückte sich nach dem Basketball. Allerlei Gedanken wuselten ihm im Kopf herum. Als ein Flugzeug weit über seinen Kopf hinweg flog, schweiften seine Gedanken ab, zurück nach Amerika. Doch in dem Moment wie er an seine Zeit im Ausland dachte, beschlich ihn erneut dieses schlechte Gewissen. Ihm ging trotz der Ablenkung dieses Foto nicht aus dem Kopf. Außer vor wenigen Stunden, als er eher zufällig das Bild fand, hatte er nicht wieder an sie gedacht und sich auch eine kleine Ewigkeit nicht bei ihr gemeldet. Vermutlich wusste sie nicht einmal das er wieder im Lande war. Ob sie noch immer bei ihrer Tante wohnte und ob sie noch immer sauer auf ihn war? Gedankenverloren starrte er auf den Ball in seinen Händen, aber er verwarf den Gedanken der in ihm aufkeimte sogleich wieder. Das wäre reine Zeitverschwendung. Selbst wenn er sich bei seiner Tante meldete, diese würde ihn vermutlich auch nur das schlechte Gewissen einreden. Aber es gab nichts zu bereuen, die Mittelschule in Amerika abzuschließen war das beste was ihm passiert ist und diese Erfahrungen würde er für nichts auf der Welt eintauschen. Ein paar Mal ließ er den Ball springen und hielt ihn dann reglos in den Händen. Vielleicht sollte er es für heute einfach dabei belassen. Er kannte seiner Schwester und sich gut genug um zu wissen, das weder sie oder er einen Schritt auf den jeweils anderen zu gehen würde. Er nicht, weil er es einfach nicht bereute und sie nicht, weil sie zu stur und stolz war. Genervt entwich ihm ein langer Seufzer. Warum musste er ausgerechnet jetzt an seine Zwillingsschwester denken? Sonst machte er sich auch nicht solche Gedanken. Mit einer eigenartigen Anspannung in der Magengegend, nahm er seine Jacke und seine Tasche und verließ den Platz. Sich über solche Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen brachte ohnehin nichts.

Der nächste Tag gehörte zu der Sorte an dem man seltener Weise schon Nachmittag zu Hause war. Und dies nutzte Kuroko Tetsuya und genehmigte sich einen Vanille Milchshake. Doch dieses Mal nahm er ihn mit und ging ein paar Schritte spazieren. Dieses Wetter musste einfach genutzt werden. Sein junger Husky, den sie liebevoll Tetsuya Nummer 2 getauft hatten, folgte ihn auf seinen Weg. Die Straße war nicht sonderlich überlaufen, ab und zu kamen ihn ein paar andere Passanden entgegen, aber niemand schien ihn zu beachten. Es gefiel ihm wie die Leute an ihm vorüber zogen, ohne ihn wahr zu nehmen. Es belustigte ihn auf eine eigenartige Art und Weise sogar. Doch dann hielt er kurz inne, jemand den er kannte kreuzte seinen Weg und er beschloss kurz hallo zu sagen.

Bis zu den Ellenbogen stand sie am Gemüsestand des kleinen Ladens und musterte kritisch jeden Apfel. Gemütlich schritt der Junge Hellblauhaarige, an seinen Coach heran und begrüßte sie höflich. Bis aufs Mark erschrocken, fuhr Riko herum und warf einen der Äpfel im hohen Bogen davon. Den Schreck noch in den Gliedern, fixierte diese ihr Phantom mit bösem Blick.

Kuroko-kun. Du sollst dich nicht immerzu anschleichen. Irgendwann sterbe ich an Herzversagen., schimpfte sie und versuchte ihren Puls unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Ich habe mich nicht angeschlichen., sagte er verteidigend und im gewohnt ruhigen Tonfall.

Und wie würdest du es dann ausdrücken?, fragte sie und sah ihn strafend an, doch im Augenwinkel weckte etwas anderes plötzlich Kurokos Aufmerksamkeit und er wandte den Blick in die Richtung. Riko folgte seinen Blick und sah in ein ihr bekanntes Gesicht. Der Power Forward der Seirin- High ging ohne den beiden eines Blickes zu würdigen an ihnen vorbei. Leicht angesäuert verschränkte Riko die Arme vor der Brust.

Der sieht einen auch nicht mehr, läuft einfach so an uns vorbei., stellte Riko ernüchternd fest, doch dabei beließ sie es nicht. HEY! Kagami-kun!, sagte sie lauter.

Kuroko kam das Verhalten seines neuen "Lichts" äußerst merkwürdig vor. Zumal er nicht reagierte, selbst als er angesprochen wurde. Da folgte Riko ihn die wenigen Schritte, packte ihn am Arm und zwang ihn zum Stehenbleiben.

Was soll das? Ignorierst du uns?, fragte sie forsch, doch ihr blieben die Worte plötzlich im Halse stecken. Zwei dunkelrote Augen brannten sich in die ihre und fixierten sie böse.

Muss man dich kennen?, fragte die Angehaltene Person genervt.

Ich … ich hab dich mit jemanden verwechselt, entschuldige., sprudelte es aus der Braunhaarigen und ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich über ihre Wangen.

Jaja, schon gut. Das passiert mir in letzter Zeit öfter., brummte der Rotschopf und löste sich aus ihrem Griff.

Das wundert mich nicht., schoss es aus Riko, doch als sie den bohrenden Blick spürte, wurde ihr bewusst das sie es laut gesagt hatte.

Wie war das gerade?

Nun .. Ähm…, doch es verschlug der sonst so Wortgewandten Riko die Sprache.

Was sie sagen möchte, ist das du einen Freund von uns sehr ähnlich siehst und es keine Absicht war, dich so abrupt aufgehalten zu haben., meldete sich nun der unscheinbare Kuroko höflich zu Wort.

Das sie leicht erschrocken war über das plötzliche Auftauchen des Jungen, der fast einen guten Kopf kleiner war als sie selbst, konnte sie nur mit Mühe verbergen und als sie den kleinen Hund neben dem Jungen stehen sah, wurde ihr plötzlich ganz flau im Magen.

I-Ist schon in Ordnung., entgegnete der Rotschopf und wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Riko griff erneut ihren Arm. Nun war sie doch leicht genervt von dem Mädchen.

Kagami?, fragte sie Stirnrunzelnd und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Ja?, bekam sie als Antwort.

Da bekam Riko einen undefinierbaren Ausdruck ins Gesicht.

Kuroko wusste nun was ihn an der Person störte, diese Person sah zwar aus wie Kagami Taiga, aber wirkte doch anders. Auf eine eigenartige Weise ...Kleiner, … zerbrechlicher.

Nun, ich nehme mal an ihr habt mich aufgehalten, weil ihr dachtet ich wäre mein Bruder. Oder liege ich da falsch?, stellte die Rothaarige nüchtern fest.

Bruder? Meinst du …?, doch sie unterbrach die Kleinere.

Kagami Taiga., sagte sie monoton und etwas abwertend.

Ja … den meinen wir., sagte sie erstaunt.

Tja, wieso wundert mich das nicht?

Er hat nie erzählt das er einen Bruder hat., sagte Riko.

Schwester.

Wie bitte?

Ich sagte, ich bin seine Schwester., korrigierte die Rothaarige sie.

Da entglitten ihr sämtliche Gesichtszüge. Nur Kuroko verbarg seine Überraschung geschickter.

Du bist seine Schwester?

Genervt stöhnte Kagami-Chan.

Wieso tun alle immer so überrascht?

Naja, weil Kagami-kun nie eine Schwester erwähnt hat., entgegnete Riko. -_Die zu allem Überfluss wie ein Junge aussieht._-

Schulterzuckend nahm die Rothaarige das zur Kenntnis.

Tja, dann sollten wir es dabei belassen, oder?, sagte Kagami lediglich abweisend. Und jetzt sollte ich gehen, wenn es genehm ist.

Ja, ähm, entschuldige nochmals., sagte Riko und sah mit gemischten Gefühlen dem anderen Mädchen nach.

Kuroko sah ihr auch noch eine Weile nach und stellte traurig fest, dass sie nicht sonderlich gut auf Kagami-kun zu sprechen war. Es beschäftigt ihn sogar etwas. Jetzt wo er ihr begegnet war interessierte es ihn, weshalb Kagami sie nie erwähnt hatte. Es konnte eigentlich nur eine Handvoll Gründe dafür geben.

Grund Nummer Eins, er schämte sich dafür das es eine Weibliche Ausgabe von ihm gab.

Grund Zwei, er hielt es einfach schlicht weg, nicht für wichtig.

Grund Drei, es ging ihn und den anderen nicht an, wie viele und ob Kagami überhaupt Geschwister hatte.

Grund Vier, es gab Unstimmigkeiten unter den Geschwistern.

Oder aber das simpelste überhaupt und das was er am ehesten vermutete. Die beiden waren einfach Hitzköpfe und ihr Umgang miteinander war alles andere als einfach. Zwillinge mussten sich nicht zwingend leiden können. Es gab immer irgendwelche Unterschiede.

Eine dieser Gründe würde schon zutreffen. Doch irgendwie fand er es interessant und das entlockte ihn ein leichtes Lächeln.

Also, das war ja komisch., schnaufte Riko neben ihn. So was ist mir ja noch nie passiert.

Wir sollten Kagami-kun nichts davon erzählen. , sagte Kuroko. Er wird seine Gründe haben, dass er uns nichts von ihr erzählt hat. Meinst du nicht auch?

Daraufhin nickte sein Coach nur und auch die beiden gingen weiter ihrer Wege.


	4. Chapter 4

"Peinlichkeiten die Zweite"

Am nächsten Tag stand wieder eine Trainingseinheit nach der Schule an. Mit vollem Körpereinsatz rannten die Spieler durch die Halle, es sah unkoordiniert aus, war es aber nicht. Kritisch beäugte Riko Aida die Jungs bei ihrem Trainingsspiel. Sie analysierte jede ihrer Schritte und Spielzüge. Aber irgendetwas störte sie. Nachdenklich tippte sie sich gegen das Kinn und beobachtete die Jungs weiter.  
Der junge Husky der neben ihr saß, legte den Kopf leicht schief und ließ ein leises Quietschen hören.  
Was ist Nummer 2? Scheint dir auch irgendetwas seltsam vor zu kommen?, fragte sie den kleinen Hund, der jedoch nur kurz mit dem Schwanz wedelte.  
Erneut richtete sie den Blick auf die Jungs, doch dieses Mal blies sie beherzt in ihre Pfeife und wank die Jungs zu sich.  
Was ist Coach?, fragte der Kapitän der Mannschaft. Ein großer drahtig wirkender Junge, mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und Brille.  
Doch statt direkt zu antworten musterte sie Kagami kritisch und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.  
Kannst du mir mal sagen was dich ablenkt?, fragte sie streng.  
Etwas überfahren stand der Power Forward da.  
Was meinst du?, fragte er schließlich.  
Ich meine damit das du Kurokos Pässe verhaust und zwei Mal nur den Ring getroffen hast. Wirst du krank?, fragte der Coach besorgt.  
Nein, mir geht es gut., antwortete er und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.  
Deine Sprünge machst du heute auch nur halbherzig., stocherte sie weiter.  
Heut ist einfach nicht mein Tag., entschuldigte er sich.  
Siehst du Riko, jeder hat mal einen schlechten Tag. Heute ist halt Kagami dran., beruhigte Hyûga das Mädchen schulterzuckend.  
Doch sie musterte weiter kritisch ihr Ass.  
Hmm, … wie dem auch sei. Das war es vorerst, räumt auf und macht euch frisch. Wir sehen uns morgen., schloss sie schließlich ab und ging ungewohnt zügig davon.  
Mit ihr scheint heute aber auch nicht alles in Ordnung zu sein, oder täuscht das?, stellte Izuki fest.  
Vielleicht hat sie ihre Tage?, sagte Koganei.  
Hab ich nicht!, hörten sie Riko aufgebracht kreischen.  
Das hat sie gehört, du Spezialist., brummte Hyûga genervt und gab ihn einen Ellenbogenstoß in die Rippen.  
Der kleine Hellblauhaarige stellte sich direkt neben den Power Forward und der kleine Husky gesellte sich hinzu.  
Der Coach hat recht. Irgendwas stimmt nicht., sagte er gelassen und fixierte sein Licht mit seinem üblich wissenden Blick.  
Fang du nicht auch noch damit an. Ich bin heute nur mit dem Falschen Fuß aufgestanden, ok?, brummt er gereizt, doch plötzlich stand Tesuya #2 vor ihm und bellte kurz auf. Zögerlich trat er wenige Schritte zurück. Dieser "Kampfhund" war aber auch überall.  
Er wusste ja selbst nicht warum er so genervt war. Eigentlich war alles in bester Ordnung. Sogar seine Schulischen Leistungen hatten sich etwas verbessert.  
Aber er wurde diese innere Unruhe einfach nicht los und das reizte ihn.  
Kuroko sah es ihn an der Nasenspitze an, also machte er seinen Licht ein Vorschlag.  
Was hältst du davon, wenn wir nachher noch ein paar Körbe werfen? Du scheinst noch genug Energie übrig zu haben., schlug Kuroko vor.  
Meinet wegen._Als ob er treffen würde.-_-, dachte Kagami belustigt und dieser Gedanke entlockte ihm sogar ein leichtes Lächeln.

Keine zwei Stunden später trafen sich Kagami und Kuroko auf einem asphaltierten Platz, der umzäunt war.  
Der Power Forward von Seirin war alles andere als entkräftet und das Kuroko ihn dabei helfen würde diese Überschüssige Energie los zu werden, bezweifelte er stark, da dieser nun wirklich in der Hinsicht kein Gegner war. Aber er rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er sich dennoch die Zeit nahm.  
Mit einer Ruhe die nur Kuroko aufbringen konnte, entledigte dieser sich seiner Jacke und legte sie neben seiner Tasche ab.  
So, dann werde ich dich mal in deine Schranken weisen, Kagami-kun., sagte Kuroko ungewohnt selbstsicher.  
Als ob du das könntest., stichelte Kagami und musste sogar lächeln, als er Kuroko den Ball zuwarf.  
Dieser verlor keine Zeit und drippelte mit dem Ball in Richtung Korb, doch er war im drippeln nicht der Schnellste und so konnte Kagami ihn schon bald den Ball abnehmen. Er drippelte den Ball nur wenige Schritte und sprang einmal kräftig ab um einen Dunk auszuführen. Und so ging es unzählige Male hin und her. Kuroko versuchte dennoch den Größeren nicht allzu viele Möglichkeiten zu eröffnen, aber er wusste es ohnehin besser. Kagami war nicht ohne Grund sein neues "Licht" und aufgeben kam für ihn nicht in Frage, egal gegen wen oder aus welchem Grund er auch spielte. Selbst bei so einem kleinen Übungsspiel gegen Kuroko wurde er nicht nachlässig. Doch selbst jetzt wirkte er nicht als wäre er im Kopf dabei. Richtig bewusst wurde es ihm, als er Kagami doch tatsächlich den Ball entwenden konnte, zwar schlug er ihn diesen nur aus der Hand, aber er war weg. Sichtlich perplex sah Kagami den Basketball nach, wie dieser an den Rand des Feldes rollte. Hurtig versuchte sein Gehirn zu realisieren was gerade passiert war.  
Schwer nach Luft ringend, fuhr sich der Kleinere über die Stirn und sah Kagami eindringlich an.  
Und jetzt, … sollten wir reden., sagte Kuroko monoton.

Die Restliche Woche verlief für die recht maskuline Kagami Haruka zum Glück, ohne weitere Fettnäpfchen, in die sie mit Anlauf hinein sprang. Ihre Klassenkammeraden ließen sie größtenteils in Ruhe, auch wenn die Jungs irgendwie drauf und dran waren, einen Streit vom Zaun brechen zu wollen. Aber dem konnte sie bisher eigentlich immer irgendwie entkommen. Das waren diese Momente in dem sie es verfluchte ein Zwilling zu sein. Man war einfach nicht anonym genug und die anderen waren, wenn sie einen von beiden bereits kannten, ziemlich voreingenommen und hatten sich meist schon eine Meinung gebildet, ohne den anderen kennen gelernt zu haben. Ergo, sie kannten Taiga, also auch sie. Wie beschränkt dieses Denken doch war. Aber am schlimmsten verhielt es sich mit den Jungs aus dem Basketballclub. Die Abneigung ihr gegen über stand den Meisten auf die Stirn tätowiert und um diese machte sie auch, nach der letzten Aktion, einen großen Bogen. Wenn sie alles wollte, aber bloß keinen Ärger.  
Langsam stieg sie mit ein paar anderen Schülern die Treppe zu dem Klassenzimmer hinauf. Die Schule war das reinste Labyrinth, aber sie folgte einfach ein paar bekannten Gesichtern, die Richtung würde schon stimmen. Bisher hatte es zumindest funktioniert.  
Doch irgendwie schienen Treppen ebenfalls eine tiefe Abneigung gegen sie zu hegen. Ein anderer Schüler stieß sie von der Seite so heftig an, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und wieder drohte nach hinten weg zu kippen. Hastig griff sie nach dem Handlauf, doch bevor sie diesen berührte, spürte sie eine kräftige Hand in ihrem Kreuz die sie abstützte und nach vorne schob.  
Ihr Herz versagte ihr schon wieder den Dienst und bevor sie realisierte was gerade passiert war, schoss ihr schon die Röte ins Gesicht.  
Das Treppensteigen musst du noch üben. Das scheint nicht so dein Ding zu sein., der hämisch und spottende Unterton in der Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Und ihr Gesicht legte noch einen Rotton drauf als der Hüne an ihr vorbei, weiter die Treppe hoch ging.  
-_-Das darf doch nicht wahr sein? Woher hat der sich denn so schnell herteleportiert?-_-, dachte sie beschämt und bildete sie sich das ein, oder grinste er rotzfrech? Kurz sah sie den Basketball Ass nach und ging mit hochrotem Kopf weiter die Treppe hinauf und hoffte das ihr ähnliche Peinlichkeiten erspart blieben.  
Doch es schien sie zu verfolgen, bevor der Unterricht begann, kam die Lehrerin auf sie zu.  
Kagami-san. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das deine Uniform bereits da ist., sagte diese streng und deutete auf sie.  
Ähm, nun …, die Rothaarige wagte es nicht etwas gegen die Lehrerin zu sagen.  
Ab nächste Woche erscheinst du bitte in deiner Uniform., mahnte sie erneut und der Ton ließ keine Wiederrede zu.  
Momoi beobachtete die Szene aufmerksam, es stimmte ihre Banknachbarin trug noch immer die Schuluniform der Jungen, aber es schien sie nicht im Geringsten zu stören.  
Als die Lehrerin wieder weg war, beugte sich die Rosahaarige zu ihr vor.  
Warum sträubst du dich so vor der Mädchenuniform?, fragte sie die Größere.  
Ich fühl mich nicht wohl in Röcken. Das ist auch schon alles., sagte sie Wahrheitsgemäß.  
Da schmunzelte Momoi.  
Kann es sein das es auch ein wenig an deiner Größe liegt?  
Da legte sich erneut ein Rotschimmer auf ihr Gesicht.  
Ja, irgendwie schon._Treffer und versenkt._-  
Die Reaktion von Momoi darauf war ein verstehendes Lächeln. Sie mochte zwar manchmal echt anstrengend sein, aber sie verstand es auch jemanden indirekt Mut zu machen. Und diese Art MUT hatte Kagami dringend nötig. Und Selbstbewusstsein, jede Menge davon war nötig, damit sie sich in einen Rock zwang.

Auch Aomine hatte das Gespräch verfolgt, es war auch nicht weiter schwer, da der Klassenraum noch fast leer war. Er hatte Kagami sowie auf den Kieker, sie dachte wohl allen Ernstes, dass er nicht mitbekam, was da los war. Er traute Shirahama wirklich so einige Dreistigkeiten zu. Jemand anderen zu schicken, war eine davon. Wenn diese Frau sich ein Motiv ausgesucht hat, bekam sie es auch. Sie war total sensationsgeil, anders konnte man es nicht beschreiben. Etliche Male hatte sie auch schon jemanden auf andere Schüler aus anderen Clubs angesetzt, aber woher sollte die Neue das auch wissen, dass Shirahama sich einen Spaß mit ihr erlaubte. Auf ihre Kosten. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er fast darauf wetten, dass der Rotschopf total Ahnungslos war. Es würde ihn ja nicht weiter interessieren, wenn der Senpai sich nicht unbedingt ihn als Nächstes Opfer ausgesucht hätte. Und wenn er etwas abgrundtief hasste, dann waren es Fotos und so leicht würde sie es nicht bekommen, dafür würde er schon sorgen. Aber es lenkte ihn ungemein ab. Wenn er spielte, musste er sich immer viel zu sehr darauf konzentrieren, dass er ihr nicht vor die Linse lief. Bis jetzt hatte das recht gut funktioniert, aber es war wirklich nervig. Wobei sie von ihm abzulassen schien. Vielleicht war es ihr einfach zu blöd ihn zu verfolgen, … sein Glück wenn dem so war. So konnte er sich wieder mehr auf den Basketball konzentrieren ohne paranoid zu wirken.

Als es zur Mittagspause klingelte stand schon jemand erwartungsvoll an der Tür. Die Japanerin mit den Traummassen ging zielstrebig auf ihre Neue "Komplizin" zu. Diese bemerkte gar nicht das Shirahama sich auf direktem Wege zu ihr befand. Erst als ihr diese mit einer Ausholenden Geste beherzt auf die Schulter schlug und Kagami sich ordentlich verschluckte, war sie angekündigt.  
Da ist ja meine neue "Mitarbeiterin des Monats"., strahlte die Ältere.  
-_-Mitarbeiterin? Ich bin doch keine Angestellte.-_-, fuhr es der Rothaarigen durch den Kopf, nach Luft ringend schlug sie sich gegen die Brust. -_Miststück._-  
Es gibt Neuigkeiten., begann ihr Senpai, ignorierte das sie Kagami fast erstickt hätte und deutete auf Momoi. Sie sagte das ihre Mannschaft bald ein Freundschaftsspiel gegen eine andere Schule hat.  
Zur Bestätigung nickte die Rosahaarige kurz.  
Ich dachte du könntest mit gehen und ein paar gute Schnappschüsse machen, was hältst du davon?  
Als die Größere wieder einigermaßen Luft geholt hatte, schüttelte sie aufgeregt den Kopf.  
Ich bin kein Paparazzi.  
Du arbeitest für die Schülerzeitung., entgegnete Shirahama sofort.  
Und warum hab ich, seit ich hier bin noch nicht die Baseballmannschaft _"gestalkt"_?, fragte Kagami mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
Weil die uninteressant sind. Wer sieht sich schon eine Handvoll Jungs an, die einen Ball verprügeln und wegfegen, um diesen anschließend wie von der Biene gestochen wieder einzufangen?, sagte sie entrüstend.  
Ach … und beim Basketball verhält es sich anders?  
Ja., war die kurze und stechende Antwort.  
Kagami spürte das jeder Wiederstand zwecklos war, also seufzte sie resignierend und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf.  
Meinet wegen. … Gegen welche Mannschaft findet das Spiel eigentlich statt?  
Gegen die Seihô High, warum?, sagte Momoi und in den Moment hörten sie wie sich prompt jemand anderes verschluckte.  
Prüfend sahen sich die drei Mädchen um.  
Alles in Ordnung, Aomine- kun?, fragte Momoi besorgt.  
Doch er hob nur kurz die Hand und schluckte einige Male.  
Er konnte nicht glauben das Shirahama, doch wirklich Kagami auf das Trainingsspiel gegen Seihô ansetzte. Gerade als er sich in Sicherheit wiegte. Diese Frau war unmöglich, jetzt konnte er nur an die Vernunft des Rotschopfes appellieren, oder hoffen das diese von einer Grippe heimgesucht werden würde.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel Fünf

"Gerüchteküche"

Kuroko und Kagami hatten ein langes und ausführliches Gespräch, nachdem ihn der Hellblauhaarige unerwartete und so plötzlich den Ball abgejagt hatte. Zwar hat ihm der Power Forward gesagt, dass ihm in letzter Zeit eigenartiges durch den Kopf geht, aber die genauen Details behielt er für sich. Es beunruhigte Kuroko das sein Licht so abgelenkt war, zumal in wenigen Wochen ein Spiel anstand. Zwar war es "nur" ein Freundschaftsspiel, aber immerhin ein Spiel und sie hatten nicht vor es zu verlieren. Doch wenn Kagami-kun weiterhin so verstreut war, würde es schwierig werden.

Selbst im Unterricht schien Kagami abgelenkt zu sein. Unentwegt den Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet, schien er in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Aufmerksam beobachtete Kuroko seinen Klassenkameraden. Umso mehr er Kagami betrachtete, umso beunruhigter wurde er. Er beschloss ihn in der Pause erneut darauf anzusprechen. Denn das letzte was die Mannschaft jetzt brauchte war ein mit Sorgen belasteter Power Forward.

Als es zu Pause klingelte, gingen einige Schüler sofort in die Kantine. Als die Klasse relativ leer war tippte Kuroko den Rotschopf an. Dieser drehte sich zu ihm um und musterte ihn fragend.

Was ist los, Kuroko?, fragte der Größere.

Das sollte ich dich fragen?, entgegnete der Hellhaarige . Wieso erzählst du mir nicht einfach was los ist? Reden erleichtert die Seele, weißt du?

Es gibt aber nichts. Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, das mich zur Zeit nur eine Kleinigkeit beschäftigt. Nichts Besonderes., wank der Power Forward ab und wandte sich wieder um.

Wenn es nur eine "Kleinigkeit" ist, kannst du es mir ja sagen., hackte der Kleinere nach. Genervt brummte Kagami.

Du bist aber hartnäckig. Ich sag es gerne nochmal nur für dich. Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Ich schlaf in letzter Zeit nur nicht gut.

Bist du wegen irgendwas nervös? Oder wegen irgend _wem_?, fragte Kuroko nüchtern.

Da warf ihn Kagami einen weiteren Fragenden Blick zu.

Wieso sollte ich nervös sein?

Doch der Kleinere zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Sag du es mir.

Du verwirrst mich.

Und du beunruhigst mich., konterte Kuroko.

Wieso beunruhige ich dich?

Weil du im Training unkonzentriert bist. Wir haben bald ein Spiel. Halt deine Gedanken zusammen., mahnte ihn nun der Kleinere.

Du elender …, begann Kagami zu knurren, doch er wurde je unterbrochen.

Hey ihr beiden., erklang eine Mädchenstimme hinter dem Hünen.

Beide wandten sich der Stimme entgegen. Es war ihr Coach Aida Riko die mit finsterer Miene vor ihnen stand.

Das Training verschiebt sich heute um 2 Stunden. Ich muss noch eine Wichtige Sache klären., sagte sie angespannt.

Ok., sagten die beiden Spieler.

Aber plötzlich begann Riko zu seufzen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Also dann, bis nachher., sagte sie schließlich nur kurz angebunden und verschwand wieder.

Überrascht sahen die beiden ihren Coach nach.

Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber wenn du der Meinung bist, ich sei eigenartig drauf, wie beschreibst du dann ihr Verhalten?, fragte der Rothaarige.

Als beunruhigend., sagte er schlicht.

Da platzte dem Hünen der Kragen.

Du findest alles beunruhigend!, rief er laut aus.

Ja und das du mich so anbrüllt ist beängstigend., sagte der Kleinere.

Ich kann dich ja mal beunruhigen und verängstigen!

Am späten Nachmittag versammelte sich die Mannschaft der Seirin- High in der Turnhalle. Doch ausgerechnet Riko war nicht da. Während die Jungs sich aufwärmten, ließ sich Tetsu ##2 auf einem Basketball umherrollen, indem er sich versuchte der Länge nach darüber zu legen. Als er schließlich das Gleichgewicht verlor und sich zur Seite lehnte, rutschte er seitwärts am Ball hinunter und klatschte auf den Boden. Ein genervtes Knurren entwich dem kleinen Husky, doch eine Hand tätschelte ihn liebevoll den Kopf.

Du versuchst es aber auch immer wieder., sagte Kuroko und hob anschließend den Ball auf. Der Husky wedelte aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz und setzte sich an den Spielfeldrand.

Hey, Kuroko. Hast du eine Ahnung wo der Coach steckt?, rief Koganei.

Nein, sie sagte vorhin nur das sie etwas erledigen will., antwortete der Kleiner.

Ja, das hat sie mir auch gesagt., meinte Hyûga . Aber das sie so lange auf sich bitten lässt, ist selbst für sie ungewöhnlich.

Ich hatte meine Gründe!, hallte die schrille Stimme Rikos plötzlich durch die Turnhalle. Ausnahmslos alle Jungs zuckten erschrocken zusammen. Kuroko war ja schon wie Schall und Rauch, aber sie hatte das auf eine unheimliche Art und Weise auch drauf.

Also was ist los? Warum bist du so schlecht gelaunt?, fragte der Kapitän der Mannschaft. Er war nichtsdestotrotz ein aufmerksamer Beobachter, gerade wenn es um ihren Coach ging. Und wenn diese schlecht gelaunt war, war es unübersehbar.

Ich war gerade bei dem Trainer der anderen Mannschaft., begann sie und ging auf die Jungentraube zu. Sie haben uns das Spiel abgesagt.

Überraschung zeichnete sich auf den Gesichtern der Spieler, gepaart mit leichter Ratlosigkeit.

Sie haben das Spiel abgesagt? Warum?, fragte Kagami überrascht.

Was soll das? Eine Woche vorher abzusagen? Ich hoffe die haben einen triftigen Grund., motzte Hyûga aufgebracht.

Ich hab versucht ihn umzustimmen. Er meinte, sie hätten das Interesse an uns verloren., sagte sie kurz und knapp.

Das Interesse verloren? Was bilden die sich ein? Es stand doch schon fest!, motzten die anderen wild drauf los, da hob Riko beschwichtigend die Hände.

Beruhigt euch. Ich habe schon einen Plan B. Keine Sorge. Da ja nun das Trainingsspiel gegen die andere Schule ausfällt und auf die Schnelle keine andere Mannschaft vor den Ferien Zeit hat. Werden wir wie bisher das normale Training fortsetzten., begann sie und senkte wieder die Hände. Aber ich sage es euch so wie es ist, … es wird nicht reichen. Und da Hyûga-kun und ich der Meinung sind das, dass letzte Trainingscamp euch wirklich gut getan hat, wollen wir die Ferien nutzten um effektiver zu trainieren.

Die Spieler warfen ihrem Kapitän einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. War es Furch die in den Augen aufblitzte?

Wieder so ein Horror-camp? Das kann doch nicht euer ernst sein?, sagte Koganei verwirrt.

Doch. Ich hab ein super günstiges gefunden. Es ist in der Präfektur Chiba und das für ganze 3 Wochen., strahlte nun die junge Frau wie ausgewechselt.

-_Sie liebt es uns zu foltern_.-, dachte der Kapitän und ihn schwante böses.

DREI WOCHEN?!, schoss es aus der Mannschaft unisono. Fassungslos sahen sie in das plötzlich heitere Gesicht ihres Coachs.

Ja, und keinen Tag weniger. Ich erwarte vollen Einsatz und kein Genörgel., dann griff sie ihre Trillerpfeife und blies beherzt hinein. Und jetzt Bewegung!

Einige Tage später lag Kagami Haruka mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte. Es war gerade Pause und die meisten der Schüler waren ohnehin nicht im Klassenzimmer. Diese Ruhe nutze die Rothaarige und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Die Arbeit die sie im Anschluss schrieben, würde ihr einiges abverlangen. Sie hasste Physik. Sie hatte überhaupt kein Interesse daran und ihr fehlte auch jegliches Verständnis dafür. Langsam drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und sah aus dem Fenster. Bei den herrlichen Wetter wäre sie viel lieber draußen und würde ein paar Fotos schießen wollen. Ein passendes und lohnenswertes Motiv fand sich allemal. Gelangweilt stöhnte sie auf und richtete sich leicht auf. Was würde sie dafür geben, mal wieder in irgendeinen Strauch herumzukriechen, anstatt immerzu irgendwelche Fratzen zu fotografieren. Shirahama, ihr Senpai, gab ihr immerzu Namen von irgendwelchen Schülern, die schon fast panisch darauf reagierten wenn sie um ein Foto für die Schülerzeitung bat. Bis sie schließlich eine Klassenkameradin fragte woran das läge. Da erklärte ihr diese, das Shirahama seit dem ersten Jahr bekannt dafür ist, die dunkelsten Seiten der Menschen zu offenbaren und diese auch zu veröffentlichen. Egal was es sei. Und wenn sie erst einmal jemand auf dem Kieker hatte, biss sie sich wie ein Pitt Bull fest und ließ erst los, wenn sie hatte was sie wollte. Das machte Kagami dann doch etwas nervös. War es gut für so eine Person Fotos zu machen, nur damit ihr Senpai die anderen Schüler vorführen konnte? Sie hielt es für falsch, so was sollte man nicht machen. Fehler anderer anprangern war nie gut. Zumal Kagami es sich nicht leisten konnte sich noch mehr "Feinde" zu machen. Sie beschloss noch im Augenblick des Gespräches mit ihrer Klassenkameradin, dass sie die Fotos die sie für die Schülerzeitung schoss, eher allgemein gehalten werden sollten. Das hieß keinen solo abzulichten, damit die Leute keinen Grund hatten ihn oder sie als Zielscheibe zu verwenden, für irgendwelchen Tratsch und Klatsch. Sie selbst würde das auch nicht von sich wollen. Es war ja auch irgendwie eine Verletzung der Privatsphäre und sie war kein verdammter PAPARAZZI!

Das Kichern anderer Schüler riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Wenn ihre Klassenkameraden wieder kamen, konnte das nur heißen das die Pause vorbei war. Und nun hieß es sich innerlich rüsten für die Physikarbeit die nun folgte.

Leicht aufgebracht liefen einige Schüler umher und tuschelten. Eigentlich interessierte es den Power Forward der Tôô- High nicht, aber an fast jeder Ecke stand irgendjemand mit diesem Schundblatt von „Schülerzeitung" in der Hand. Stirnrunzelnd ging er an einer größeren Schüleransammlung vorbei.

Es war schon länger her das Aomine seine Mitschüler so aufgeregt gesehen hatte und das nur wegen einer Zeitschrift. Doch einige Gesprächsfetzen weckten schließlich doch sein Interesse.

Das der Center vom Basketball-Club ein Choleriker ist, ist ja nun kein Geheimnis. Aber das was die Schülerzeitung schreibt, scheint mir doch etwas übertrieben, auch wenn es plausible klingt., tuschelten einige Mädchen. Ja, und dieser Typ aus dem Ersten Jahr. Der scheint das genaue Gegenteil zu sein. Kein Rückgrat und Selbstvertrauen.

Und mit solchen wollen die in die Interhigh? Na ob das gut geht?

Abrupt blieb der Blauhaarige stehen. Lästerten diese Weibsbilder wirklich gerade über die Mannschaft? Langsam ging er auf die Mädchentraube zu, diese musterten ihn eingehend. Was das Ass der Mannschaft wohl von ihnen wollte?

Sagt mal, über was genau unterhaltet ihr euch da?, fragte er unfreundlich.

Eines der Mädchen wurde schlagartig rot und begann stotternd zu erzählen.

Nichts Besonderes. Es … nun es steht ein Artikel über euren Club in der Schülerzeitung. Besonders über euren Center und Shot Guard., sagte diese kleinlaut.

Da hob Aomine eine Braue und nahm ihr die Zeitung ohne zu fragen aus der Hand. Gelangweilt überflog er den Artikel über Wakamatsu und Sakurei. Und urplötzlich schlich sich ein schiefes Grinsen in sein Gesicht. Ohne Umschweife drückte er unsanft dem Mädchen die Zeitung wieder in die Hand und ging weiter, das Grinsen verschwand aber nicht und die Vorfreude wuchs.

Die Reaktion auf diesen Artikel bei Wakamatsu zu beobachten, versprach spannend zu werden.

Kagami-chan, Hey! Kagami-chan!, die Stimme wurde immer energischer und jetzt begann auch noch jemand an ihr zu schütteln. HEY!

WAS DENN?!, herrschte die Rothaarige nun ihre Klassenkameradin an.

Eingeschnappt blies Momoi die Backen auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Kagami seufzte genervt. Sie wollte nur ein paar Minuten ruhe nach dieser Horrorarbeit, aber selbst die gönnte man ihr nicht, selbst als sie sich zur nächsten Pause auf der Wiese neben den Sportplatz breit machte. Mürrisch setzte die Größere sich aufrecht hin und streckte sich kurz.

Nun sag schon was ist., brummte sie.

Da beruhigte sich die Rosahaarige wieder, setzte sich zu ihr und reichte ihr ein kleines Heft.

Hier ist Shirahama-sans erster Artikel über den Basketball-Club., sagte Momoi und aus irgendeinem Grund wirkte sie alles andere als begeistert.

Fragend nahm Kagami ihr die Zeitschrift ab und blätterte vor zu dem Artikel den ihr Senpai verfasst hatte.

Nach einer Weile schlug die Rothaarige die Zeitschrift zu und legte sich wieder auf den Rücken, zumindest musste sie nicht befürchten das ihr jemand unter den Rock schaute, da sie einfach weiterhin die Jungenuniform trug.

Willst du dazu nichts sagen?, fragte die Managerin sie nun.

Was willst du denn von mir _dazu_ hören?, fragte sie ruhig.

Doch Momoi antwortete darauf nicht.

Ich mache die Fotos, sie verfasst den Text dazu. Das Layout macht auch sie. Alles Weitere regelt der Betreuer des Clubs. … Also was willst du von mir dazu hören?, fragte Kagami erneut und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf um es sich bequemer zu machen.

Sie zieht Wakamatsu-san und Sakurei- san durch den Kakao und du sagst dazu nichts?, brach es dann ungehalten aus der Kleineren. Liest du dir das was Shirahama schreibt nicht auch durch?

Nein., war die kurze nüchterne Antwort.

Du bist im Journalisten-Club, du musst doch bestimmt mehr machen als nur Fotos knipsen.

Nein. Nur Fotos.

Momois Gesicht wurde ganz rot, fassungslos hielt sie die Luft an, am liebsten würde sie ihrer neuen Klassenkameradin einen Langen Vortrag halten. Aber stattdessen stieß sie ihr den Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, schoss Kagami hoch und griff sich an die Rippen. Der Schlag hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt, er hatte ihr fast komplett die Luft aus den Lungen gedrückt, da es die Rothaarige total unvorbereitet getroffen hatte.

Aber sonst geht es dir noch gut?!, fauchte sie die Kleinere an.

Ich will nicht das Shirahama so einen Mist schreibt!

Dann geh zu ihr hin und sag ihr das! Außerdem, wer liest schon dieses Schundblatt? Jeder weiß doch das es zu 70 % nur Unsinn ist was darin steht., verteidigte sich die Größere, rieb sich nochmal kurz über die schmerzende Stelle und legte sich wieder lang auf die Wiese.

Neben den allgemeinen Schulischen Aktivitäten und den Tratsch und Klatsch, lesen viele die Zeitung, weil auch was über die anderen Clubs drin steht., sagte Momoi.

Ja, Menschen sind Sensationsgeil, das weiß ich auch. Und weiter?, genervt nahm sie die blöde Zeitung und legte sie sich übers Gesicht. Als Sonnenschutz war diese zumindest zu gebrauchen.

Die Fotos sind spitze, aber mir gefällt der Inhalt dazu nicht., motzte sie weiter. Da brummte Kagami erneut genervt.

Nochmal, klär das mit Shirahama-san persönlich. Ich bin die falsche Ansprechpartnerin.

Und in diesem Augenblick kam ein Basketball im hohen Bogen angeflogen und prallte mit voller Wucht erneut auf ihrem Bauch auf und presste ihr die Luft aus den Lungen. Noch schmerzend von Momois Schlag auf die Rippen, zog auch ein ziepender Schmerz durch ihren Oberkörper und erneut schnippte sie, wie von irgendeinem Tier gebissen hoch und sah sich wütend um.

Was zum Teufel ist heute los?!, fauchte sie und erblickte den Ball. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein., knurrte sie und erhob sich langsam. Bückte sich leise motzend nach dem Ball und sah auch schon wie ein paar Jungs des Basketball-Clubs auf sie zukamen.

Ach wer hat denn da den Ball gefangen?, sagte der großgewachsene Blonde Center der Mannschaft geringschätzig.

"Gefangen" ist das falsche Wort., entgegnete Kagami schlecht gelaunt und warf ihn den Ball zu.

Schief grinsend fing er diesen und machte einige Schritte auf sie zu.

Wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben darf. Du machst dir mit der Wahl deines Clubs keine Freunde., sagte Wakamatsu finster.

Erstens, hab ich nicht nach einem _Tipp_ gefragt. Und zweitens bin ich nicht auf der Suche nach _Freunden_., entgegnete sie unwirsch.

Da knirschte Wakamatsu mit den Zähnen, gab den Ball an einen anderen ab und näherte sich ihr bedrohlich.

Hör mir mal zu, Rotschopf. Was der Journalisten-Club sich da leistet ist nicht mehr feierlich. Lasst den Scheiß. So etwas kann unseren Ruf verschlechtern.

Geht das überhaupt noch?, fragte Kagami und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Da platzte dem Blonden der Kragen und er packte sie grob an ihrem.

Du bist genauso nervig und dreist wie dein Bruder! Du kotzt mich an!, brüllte er sie an.

Jetzt gebe ich dir einen _Tipp_. Der wird dir deinen Arsch retten., knurrte nun die Rothaarige finster. Nimm deine Pfoten weg, bevor du für die nächsten 6 Wochen keinen Ball mehr halten kannst!

Du drohst mir? Bist du Lebensmüde?!

-_Allem Anschein nach bin ich das._-, dachte sie leicht eingeschüchtert und versuchte ihr Pokerface zu wahren. -_Ich MUSS Lebensmüde sein, mich mit einem so großen Kerl anzulegen. Kann ich nicht einmal mein Großes Maul halten?_-

Wakamatsu-san, lass sie los!, herrschte Momoi ihr Center an. Sie schreibt die Artikel nicht.

Ja komm schon, außerdem ist sie es nicht wert., sagte ein anderer Tonlos und ließ den Ball gelangweilt, auf seinem Zeigefinger kreisen.

Du willst doch nicht wirklich ein Mädchen schlagen, oder?, sagte Sakurai kleinlaut.

Ich sehe hier kein Mädchen., sagte er bedrohlich und fixierte sie böse mit seinem Blick.

-_Ok, jetzt reicht es. Ich zähl im Kopf einfach bis drei und dann trete ich ihn gegen das Schienbein_.-, dachte Kagami wütend und auch ihre Miene verfinsterte sich.

Wakamatsu, lass sie los!, rief sein Kapitän schon von weitem, auch seine Miene war angespannt. Schnellen Schrittes näherte er sich der Gruppe. Jetzt hör schon auf., sagte er und legte seinem Center eine Hand auf die Schulter. Verärgert darüber das sein Kapitän ihn so zurück pfiff, lies er Kagami langsam wieder los. Innerlich atmete das Mädchen erleichtert auf und richtete sich die Uniform.

Hast Glück das ich Respekt vor meinem Kapitän hab., hauchte er gereizt und wandte sich zum Gehen. Die anderen folgten ihn Wortlos.

Genervt und erleichtert stöhnte Imayoshi auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Er ist so aufbrausend, das es schon fast gefährlich ist., sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln, dann wandte er sich an Kagami. Leg dich besser nicht mit ihm an. Verbal bist du ihm vielleicht überlegen, aber Körperlich bei weitem nicht. Und er gehört nicht zu der Sorte die vor Mädchen wie dir halt machen.

-_Mädchen wie mir? Das klang aber jetzt auch nach einer Beleidigung._-

Ich möchte dir etwas nahe ans Herz legen, rede mit deinem Senpai, rede ihr ins Gewissen.

Warum ich? Wieso richtet ihr euch nicht selbst an sie?, fragte sie nun aufbrausend.

Weil sich keiner der Schüler an Shirahama- san ran wagen wird. Eher wirst du Ziel des Ärgers und einige Schüler werden ihren Frust Luft machen wollen.

Die sollen das nicht an mir auslassen.

Sie spielt nicht mit offenen Karten, also sei besser vorsichtig, welche Aufgaben du in Zukunft für sie erledigst., und mit diesen Worten wandte er sich zum Gehen, doch einmal drehte er sich nochmal um. Ach ja, und überflieg doch bitte ihre Artikel. Damit würdest du einigen einen großen Gefallen tun.

Das war aber knapp, Kagami-san., sagte Momoi atemlos. Ich dachte wirklich er würde dich schlagen.

-_Das dachte ich auch._-

Ein hämisches Kichern drang in ihr Ohr und sie drehte sich der Person entgegen.

-_Jetzt ist es rum, mein Tag ist gelaufen._-, dachte sie wütend.

Aomine-kun? Hast du etwa nur zugesehen?, fragte die Rosahaarige verärgert.

Oh ja. Das war ja fast Theaterreif., feixte er übers ganze Gesicht.

Beleidigt drehte der Rotschopf sich weg.

-_Nimm deine Tasche und geh, nimm deine Tasche und geh!_-, sagte sie sich selbst wie ein Mantra auf und ballte die Hände.

Hab ich richtig gehört? Du hast ihm Schläge angeboten?, fragte der Power Forward und sie hörte das hämische Grinsen, welches er wohl im Gesicht haben musste.

Da schnippte sie wieder herum und stellte fest das er direkt hinter ihr stand. Einen kleinen Schritt zurück machend, warf sie ihn einen Bösen Blick zu.

Suchst du Streit? Ich bin ohnehin gerade in Fahrt., knurrte sie.

Doch er hob abwehrend die Hände, die er bis eben in den Hosentaschen hatte.

Tu mir bitte nichts., sagte er gespielt verängstigt und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Da nahm ihr Gesicht die Röte ihrer Haare an.

D-d-das … ist unglaublich. Du blöder Arsch!, fauchte sie und schnappte sich ihre Tasche.

Kagami-san, warte doch!, rief Momoi ihr nach. Aomine-kun, du bist so unsensibel., keifte sie und folgte ihrer Banknachbarin.

-_Das war noch gar nichts_.-, dachte er leicht lächelnd und steckte die Hände wieder in die Taschen. -_So schnell wird Wakamatsu wohl nicht von ihr ablassen. Gut für mich, so wird sie bestimmt keine Bilder mehr machen_._ Und so können wir uns auf das Spiel konzentrieren. … Tja, das war besser als jede Grippe, die ich ihr gewünscht habe.-_-


	6. Chapter 6

Schönen guten Tach :D,

Ich möchte im Vorfeld etwas Spoilern xD, es geht nun nicht anders.

Da es in KnB nicht genug Weibliche Charaktere gibt, die namentlich genannt werden. (außer Riko und Momoi) musste ich tief in die Trickkiste greifen und entschied mich für "Trick 287" xD, "erschaffe dir die Figuren die du brauchst". Und das hab ich auch getan, also hoffe ich das ihr nicht all zu streng seit, aber für ordentliche Intrigen braucht man die richtigen Mädchen ;).

Kapitel Sechs

"Lasst die Spiele beginnen"

Einige Tage nachdem Wakamatsu scharf gegen Kagami geschossen hatte, war die Luft mehr als geladen. Momoi wollte zwischen den Clubs schlichten, doch Shirahama war alles andere als einsichtig. Sie lieferte sich ein heftiges Wortgefecht mit Momoi, wo beide ihre Standpunkte deutlich klar machten. Shirahama rechtfertigte sich damit, dass sie nur die Situationen und Hintergrundinformationen so wieder gebe, wie es sich zugetragen habe. Die Ältere war hinter Neuigkeiten her, wie der Teufel hinter armen Seelen. Und schrieb diese scharmlos nieder. Die Fotos ließen auf sich warten, weil Kagami verunsichert war. Sie hielt sich die letzten Tage recht bedeckt, sie hatte schon genug Ärger, da musste nicht noch der Wütende Mobb hinter ihr her sein. Einige ihrer Klassenkameraden mieden sie, weil sie befürchteten, dass die Rothaarige unerwartet die Kamera hob. Doch sie tat nichts der Gleichen. Momoi war sogar aufgefallen das sie ihre Fototasche nicht mehr allzu oft bei sich trug. Besorgt warf sie einen Blick zu ihrer Banknachbarin, die nun auch die Mädchen Schuluniform trug, da ihr ein Verweis drohte.

Hey, Kagami-san., flüsterte die Rosahaarige der Größeren zu. Doch sie ignorierte Momoi konsequent. Aber die Managerin des Basketballteams ließ nicht so leicht von ihr ab. Seit Tagen hatte sie kein Wort mit ihr gesprochen und das wollte sie jetzt ändern. So leise wie möglich versuchte sie ein Stück Papier aus ihrem Heft zu reisen und schrieb etwas darauf. Dann faltete sie das Papier fein säuberlich und warf es Kagami in einen sicheren Moment auf die Bank. Weniger Überrascht hob diese eine Augenbraue und faltete genervt den Zettel auf.

""Das Spiel gegen Seihô ist morgen Abend 18: 00 Uhr. In der Stadtsporthalle. Hoffe du kommst. Und machst ein paar gute Fotos.""

Da zog Kagami einen Stift aus ihrer Mappe und schrieb ebenfalls etwas darauf, knüllte den Zettel unliebsam zusammen und warf ihn wieder zu Momoi. Die Rosahaarige entfaltete ungeduldig die Botschaft.

""_KEIN BEDARF!_""

Perplex riss die Rosahaarige die Augen auf. Was war das denn für eine Antwort!?

Enttäuscht zerknüllte sie den Zettel wieder und steckte ihn weg. Doch sie wollte es so nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Also startete sie einen Neuen Versuch. Riss wieder einen Fetzen ab und schrieb etwas darauf, warf ihn erneut Kagami zu und wartete.

""Jetzt stell dich nicht so an! Shirahama wird nicht mehr so einen Mist schreiben. Bring sie einfach mal mit.""

Die Antwort folgte sofort.

""Bist du verrückt?! Ich bring doch nicht Shirahama mit!""

""Also kommst du! :D""

""Nein!""

""Warum nicht?""

Genervt stöhnte Kagami auf, als sie erneut den Zettel in der Hand hielt und schrieb wieder eine Antwort die länger ausfiel.

""Es gibt mehrere Gründe, aber der Wichtigste ist, dass ich nicht hier bin um den anderen Schülern den Nerv zu rauben. Ich wollte lediglich für die Schülerzeitung meinen Beitrag leisten. Und das ist in den ersten paar Tagen ja schön nach hinten losgegangen. Ich mach mich nicht freiwillig zur Zielscheibe! Vorschlag abgelehnt!""

Irgendwie konnte Momoi das verstehen, Shirahama hatte sie eiskalt gegen die anderen Schüler ausgespielt, ohne das diese es bemerkte. Zumindest merkte sie es viel zu spät und auf unschöne Art. Nur der Grund war ihr noch nicht ganz klar. Mit Engelszungen versuchte die Rosahaarige ihre Banknachbarin davon zu überzeugen doch zum Spiel zu kommen, aber es führte kein Weg hinein. Bis Momoi alle Register zog. Sie konnte Shirahama noch nie leiden, und das diese sich ausgerechnet eine Neue als Opfer suchte, war unter aller Sau. Momoi war nicht nur im Basketball ein Stratege, sie konnte das auf jede Alltagssituation übertragen wenn sie wollte. Und jetzt wollte sie es umso mehr. Sie bekam ihren Artikel schon noch und zwar einen Ordentlichen, der nicht auf Lügen aufgebaut war.

Energischer griff sie nach einem Zettel und schrieb Kagami fast einen Roman. Kurz vor der Pause übergab sie diesen der Fotografin, diese las ihn doch aufmerksamer als Momoi vermutet hätte und legte ihn unbeantwortet zur Seite. Bis es endlich zur Pause klingelte, regte sich nichts. Leicht frustriert nahm Momoi ihre Tasche und wollte in die Kantine, doch die Größere stand plötzlich vor ihr.

Ich bin ganz Ohr.

Gut gelaunt pfeifend, ging eine kleine zierliche Japanerin mit den lockigen Azurblauen Haaren ihres Weges. Einen großen Sperrigen Block in den Händen haltend, lief sie zielstrebig auf die Klasse zu in die Momoi ging. Der reguläre Unterricht war bereits zu Ende und die Clubs und AGs gingen nun ihren "Arbeiten" nach. Mit einem überraschend schwungvollen Ruck, öffnete die kleine zierliche Japanerin die Tür zum Klassenzimmer und trat breit grinsend ein.

Da bin ich!, sagte diese heiter und stemmte ihre freie Hand in die Hüfte. Ihr Grinsen gefror zu einer gehässigen und feindseligen Grimasse.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht das du wirklich kommen würdest., sagte Momoi ungewohnt kaltschnäuzig.

Wenn es darum geht Shirahama in ihre Schranken zu weisen, ist mir jedes Mittel recht. Und wie sagt man? "_Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund_", vorübergehend, versteht sich., entgegnete Kaiou Suki.

In Ordnung, damit kann ich leben., sagte die Managerin. Und nun zum wesentlichen, als Mitglied des Journalisten-Clubs kannst du mir sicherlich helfen.

Es war soweit, das Spiel Tôô versus Seihô begann in wenigen Minuten. Nervös sah Momoi sich prüfend um. Sie würde sie doch nicht etwa versetzen? Das fehlte ihr gerade noch. Der Coach besprach die letzten Taktiken mit den Startern, dann ging es los. Die Spieler der Tôô- High und Seihô- High standen sich gegenüber. Die Luft war mehr als geladen, wäre es eine Gewitterwolke würden jetzt die Blitze umher zucken. Doch das Donnergrollen blieb aus.

Das Startsignal ertönte und die beiden Center standen an der Linie, um den Ball für ihre Mannschaften zu holen. Ohne weiter überrascht zu sein, schlug Wakamatsu den Ball in die Hände seines Kapitäns und da sie nicht auf Zeit spielten, zögerten sie auch nicht, um in den Angriff über zu gehen.

Nervös schaute Momoi dem Spiel zu. Nicht das Spiel an sich machte sie nervös, sondern die Tatsache das ihr Plan im Sande verlief. Wieso ließ sie sich so viel Zeit?

Sie konnte sich gar nicht richtig auf das Spiel konzentrieren, aber das war ohnehin nicht nötig. Seihô war kein Gegner für Tôô und das bekamen sie auch zu spüren. Sakurai versenkte einen Dreier nach dem anderen und das Aomine keinen Bock hatte, war mehr als deutlich zu sehen. Er spielte zwar, aber er gab sich offensichtlich keine Mühe. Es war schon fast unfair. Aber Seihô war hartnäckiger als gedacht und so leicht ließen sie sich nicht ausspielen. Als das Signal zum Ende des ersten Quartals ertönte, hatte gerade Seihô gepunktet und dieser Punkt zählte noch. Aber dennoch waren sie im Rückstand.

Nervös sah Momoi sich um.

Was dauert das so lange?, brummte sie und die Starter sahen sie fragend an.

Was ist los? Wir führen doch?, sagte Yoshinori Susa der Small Forward der Mannschaft.

Das ist es nicht. Das Spiel läuft wie geplant., sagte sie und kaute auf ihrem Daumennagel.

Aber?, fragten einige.

Ihr anderer Plan, lässt sich etwas bitten., erklang nun eine weitere Stimme. Erleichtert wandte sich Momoi der Stimme entgegen.

Ich hab schon gedacht du kommst nicht mehr., sagte sie und sprang auf die Fotografin zu.

Ich sagte ich mach die Bilder, also … hier bin ich., sagte der Rotschopf und warf Wakamatsu einen alles sagenden Blick zu. Sie vergaß gewisse Dinge nicht so schnell.

Du traust dich ja was., sagte er sogleich und erhob sich von der Bank.

Ruhig Blut, Blondine., sagte Kagami leicht grinsend.

Wo ist Shirahama?, fragte die Rosahaarige nun.

Doch Kagami deutete mit den Daumen auf die Tribüne hinter sich.

Gut., sagte Momoi kurz, die Jungs sahen nichts verstehend die beiden Mädchen an.

Ich geh dann mal zu den anderen Fotografen, wir sprechen uns nachher., sagte die Rothaarige und machte sich auf den Weg.

Was soll das Momoi? Was läuft hier?, fragte Wakamatsu.

Doch die Managerin zwinkerte ihn koket zu.

3 Viertel noch, dann wisst ihr es.

Die weiteren Viertel verliefen, ziemlich wechselhaft. Zur Überraschung aller, holte Seihô doch recht schnell auf. Das Kagami plötzlich da war um Fotos zu machen, machte die anderen etwas nervös, auch wenn Momoi meinte das es in Ordnung ginge. Nur Aomine war es ziemlich egal. Seltsamer Weise spielte er normal, obwohl er immer der war der sich wegdrehte, oder versuchte die Fotos unbrauchbar zu machen. Es war seinen Teamkameraden nicht entgangen das er eine Abneigung gegen Fotos hatte und somit eine Abneigung gegen die Person hinter dem Apparat. Doch heute schien es anders zu sein. Er war nicht abgelenkt und wirkte auch nicht so paranoid wie sonst, wenn sie in der Nähe war.

Das Signal zum Ende ertönte und Tôô gewann mit 124 zu 103.

Es war nicht überraschend das sie gewannen, schließlich kam verlieren nicht in Frage. Aber es interessierte die anderen was es nun mit der Fotografin auf sich hatte.

Bevor sich die Jungs in die Umkleide zurückzogen, gingen sie auf Momoi zu und löcherten sie mit Fragen.

Warum hast du den Rotschopf her bestellt?, fragte Wakamatsu feindselig. Ich dachte sie hängt schon genug mit dieser Schülerzeitungs-tussi zusammen? Die beschert uns nur Ärger.

Shirahama ist auch hier. Sie wird auch gleich mit jemand anderem auftauchen, also wenn ihr wohl vor der Halle warten würdet, wenn ihr euch frisch gemacht habt?, grinste Momoi heiter, da kam auch schon Kagami angelaufen und drückte Momoi etwas in die Hand.

Nimm das, für alle Fälle., flüsterte sie der Managerin zu und ging hinaus.

Da wurde Momois grinsen breiter, sie wusste Dinge die andere nur erahnten und auf kurz oder lang bekam jeder seine Strafe.

Also sag schon?, drängten die Jungs.

Draußen vor der Halle und sorgt dafür das der Coach nicht in der Nähe ist.

Nach etwa 15 Minuten, versammelten sich ein paar der Spieler und Momoi vor der Stadtturnhalle. Etwas abseits sahen sie wie sich Kagami mit Shirahama und einem anderen Mädchen unterhielten. Momoi ging ohne Umschweife auf die drei anderen zu, die Jungs folgten ihr von Neugier gepackt.

Wieso bist du zu spät gekommen? Das Spiel gegen Seihô war wichtig für mich?, sagte Shirahama aufbrausend und wedelte mit ihrem Block herum, auf den sich ein paar Notizen zum Spiel befanden.

Die 10 Minuten., sagte die Fotografin gleichgültig und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ich hoffe für dich das die Fotos gut sind., motzte sie. Die letzten Bilder konnte man ja niemanden anbieten.

Hauptsache der Artikel stimmt, Shirahama-san. Die Fotos sind Nebensache., meldete sich die Blauhaarige zu Wort.

Wie ich sehe wertet ihr bereits das Spiel aus., sagte Momoi in die Runde.

Shirahama stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah sie geringschätzig an.

Das nanntest du ein Spiel? Ich hatte mehr Punktevorsprung erwartet. Aber die Jungs schienen heute wohl nicht ihren besten Tag gehabt zu haben.

-_Boar, was für eine Zicke!_-, dachte Kagami genervt und tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Momoi.

Ach, da sind ja die Gewinner des Tages., sagte Shirahama mit einem giftigen Lächeln. Dieses Spiel schreit nach einem Artikel, findet ihr nicht?

Das wagst du nicht., knurrte der Center der Mannschaft.

Doch Imayoshi legte ihn eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Lass sie doch ihren Artikel schreiben.

Aber …

Genau, lass _uns_ doch., grinste die Brünette und wandte sich an Kagami. Ich würde gerne mal ein Blick auf die Fotos werfen. Das ist doch eine Digi- Spiegelreflex, oder?

Zögerlich nickte Kagami und tauschte noch einen schnellen Blick mit Momoi und Kaiou Suki.

Dann schaltete sie die Kamera an übergab sie ihren Senpai, damit sie sie Bilder begutachten konnte.

Was zum Teufel läuft hier?, fragte Yoshinori im Flüsterton, ihren Shot Guard Sakurai.

Ich weiß nicht., sagte dieser und sah zu ihrem Power Forward der irgendwie dämlich daher grinste.

Doch nach einem kurzen Augenblick verfinsterte sich Shirahamas Miene.

Was zum …. Was soll das Kagami?!, raunte sie böse.

Wieso? Ist es etwa nicht richtig zu erkennen?, fragte die Rothaarige gespielt überrascht.

Gefallen dir die Fotos nicht, Shirahama-san?, fragte nun Momoi scheinheilig.

Wann hast du die gemacht?, fragte Shirahama wütend und nun sah die hübsche Japanerin nicht mehr ganz so hübsch aus, mit ihrer vor Wut verzerrten Miene.

Da drückte die Fotografin einen Knopf auf der Kamera der ihr das Datum und die Uhrzeit anzeigte.

Da fiel der Brünetten alles aus dem Gesicht.

Du verdammte …, knurrte diese.

Momoi lächelte siegessicher, doch die anderen verstanden immer noch nicht um was es ging.

Also gut, Momoi-san. Was genau ist hier los?, fragte der Kapitän der Mannschaft ernst.

Da hob Momoi leicht das Kinn und sagte triumphal. Kagami-chan hat ein paar nette Fotos von ihrem Senpai gemacht.

Was für Fotos?, fragten nun einige.

Daraufhin nahm Kagami ihrem Senpai schnell die Kamera ab, bevor diese auf dumme Gedanken kam und ging auf Imayoshi zu.

Zeigte ihm die Bilder auf den kleinen Monitor auf der Kamera und übergab ihn diese.

Imayoshis Miene verfinsterte sich auf der Stelle.

Was hat das zu bedeuten? Was machst du da auf den Bildern?, fragte er.

Nach was sieht es wohl aus?, sagte Kagami trocken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Da warfen die anderen einen Blick über die Schulter ihres Kapitäns.

Ist das Wakamatsu- sans Spint?, fragte Sakurai verblüfft.

Ja, das ist mein Spint, aber was macht sie da?, fragte der Center.

Da drückte Kagami ein paar Mal auf einen Knopf und zeigte ihnen ein bestimmtes Bild.

Das ist ja wohl nicht wahr., raunten einige empört, wieder andere warfen Shirahama böse und wütende Blick zu.

Du hinterhältiges Biest, wolltest mir wirklich Zigaretten unterjubeln?, knurrte Wakamatsu und fixierte sie mit finsterem Blick.

Doch die Journalistin reagierte unerwartet gleichgültig und kühl.

Für eine gute Story geht man eben auch mal über Leichen., sagte sie.

Die kontrollieren doch die Spinte nach dem Spiel und da sie uns zugeteilt sind, werden sie Wakamatsu- san vermutlich darauf ansprechen., sagte Sakurai nervös Sie werden es auf die Mannschaft zurück führen. , doch da hielt Kagami bereits etwas in der Hand. Es war eine kleine Schachtel.

Werden sie nicht., sagte diese und drückte Shirahama die Schachtel Zigaretten in die Hand.

Du hast nun die Wahl. Entweder die Fotos landen bei der Schulleitung, oder du übergibst den Journalisten- Club an Kaiou Suki- san., sagte Momoi herausfordernd.

Die Brünette starrte auf die Schachtel in ihrer Hand und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Dieses Mal habt ihr mich ja kräftig dran bekommen., sagte sie schief grinsend. Und das du mich so hintergehen würdest, damit hab ich wirklich nicht gerechnet., sagte sie nun zu Kagami.

Ich hab dich nicht hintergangen, du wolltest auf Kosten anderer Lügen verbreiten und die Jungs ins schlechte Licht rücken. Das Einzige was ich wissen will, ist warum? Wieso hast du mich so penetrant auf die Jungs vom Basketball- Club angesetzt?, fragte die Rothaarige. Da schnaufte Shirahama kurz auf.

Wegen ihm. und zeigte auf den Kapitän der Mannschaft.

Wegen Imayoshi?, fragte Wakamatsu verblüfft und auch die anderen sahen nicht schlecht aus der Wäsche.

Ja. Ich könnte jeden Jungen haben, aber ausgerechnet DU ignorierst mich.

Nun waren die Anwesenden ziemlich perplex.

All das, weil du verknallt bist?, sagte Momoi fassungslos.

Seit dem ersten Jahr der Oberschule, gehen wir in die gleiche Klasse und nie hat er mich auch nur angesehen., sagte sie und ballte die Fäuste. Ihr war deutlich anzusehen das sie mit den Tränen rang.

Du hättest mich auch einfach ansprechen können und nicht die ganze Mannschaft in Verrufung bringen zu müssen., sagte der Brillenträger ernst und gab Kagami die Kamera zurück.

Wie verzweifelt kann man sein., stöhnte Kaiou genervt auf. Die sollten das nun unter sich regeln. Ich denke sie hat ihre Lektion gelernt.

Wohl wahr., sagte Momoi und sah Kaiou- chan eindrücklich an. Und du vergiss nicht was abgemacht war. Du leitest nun den Journalisten- Club, also schreib auch die Tatsachen des Spiels und nicht irgendwas erfundenes.

Abgemacht ist abgemacht. … Momoi-chan., sagte sie giftig lächelnd und ging mit ihren eigenen Aufzeichnungen davon.

Als sich die Situation beruhigte und die Meisten fassungslos mit dem Kopf schüttelnd gegangen waren, blieben nur noch eine Handvoll Schüler bei Momoi.

Da habt ihr sie aber gut drangekriegt., sagte Wakamatsu triumphal.

Hast du denn jetzt überhaupt richtige Fotos vom Spiel?, fragte Sakurai vorsichtig.

Die hab ich Momoi kurz nach dem Spiel gegeben. Aus Angst das mir Shirahama aus Wut die Kamera zerschlägt., sagte die Rothaarige und daraufhin hob Momoi eine kleine Speicherkarte hoch.

Die Fotos von Shirahama lösch ich sobald ich an einen PC komme.

Wieso? Behalt sie lieber., sagte Kaiou, doch Kagami schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie hat ihre Strafe bekommen, die Fotos werden gelöscht.

Spielverderberin., brummte die Blauhaarige.

Da räusperte sich plötzlich jemand und leicht verlegen kratzte der Center der Mannschaft sich am Hinterkopf.

Nun, … ich denke ich muss mich bei dir bedanken., sagte Wakamatsu. Wenn der Coach die Zigaretten bei mir gefunden hätte, … wer weiß was mir geblüht hätte. Und der Mannschaft…

Hey, … es ist in Ordnung., sagte sie abwinkend und steckte ihre Kamera zurück in die Tasche. Vergiss es einfach und sei froh das du sauber aus der Sache rausgekommen bist.

Und ohne weitere Worte ging die Fotografin einfach los.

Doch weit kam sie nicht, denn um die Ecke stand bereits der Power Forward der Mannschaft, angelehnt an der Wand.

Dir ist schon klar, dass sie dich jetzt richtig fertig machen will, oder?, sagte er schief grinsend.

Ja und?, fragte sie Schulterzuckend.

Was hast du für Fotos vom Spiel gemacht?, fragte Aomine nun ernst.

Kein Sorge, du bist auf keinem drauf. Ich weiß mittlerweile das du Fotos hasst. Ich hab auf deine "Privatsphäre" geachtet, ob die anderen Fotografen das ebenso gemacht haben, kann ich dir nicht sagen.

Daraufhin nickte er kurz mit dem Kopf.

Das war aber nicht sehr sicher von euch geplant., sagte er nun.

Wieso? Was meinst du damit?, fragte sie und zog die Stirn kraus.

Da stieß der Blauhaarige sich von der Wand ab und drückte ihr etwas in die Hand.

Pass auf das Satsuki keine Beweise liegen lässt, sonst sitzt ihr beide noch beim Rektor. und ging einfach weiter.

Nervös öffnete sie die Hand und sah den Zettel in dieser. Momoi hatte tatsächlich den "Brief" liegen lassen auf dem sie Kagami in ihren Plan einweihte.

Ihr Herz machte einen erleichterten Sprung, hatte er ihr gerade wirklich den Arsch gerettet? … Schon wieder?!


	7. Chapter 7

"(Un)angenehme Momente"

Die Sonne brannte heiß auf den Rothaarigen Hünen hinunter, der sich versuchte mit seinem Lieblingssport abzulenken. In letzter Zeit beschlich ihn immer mehr so ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber diese innere Unruhe packte ihn immer mehr. Als er aus Amerika wieder kam und sich in der Seirin- High einschrieb ging es ihm wie immer. Auch Monate danach lief alles wie am Schnürchen, abgesehen von den Siegen und Niederlagen, die er mit dem Team teilte.

Ein weiteres Mal warf er den orangenen Ball und dieser berührte erst den Ring bevor er nach einer langen Umrundung am Ring, noch gerade so im Korb landete. Genervt stöhnte Kagami Taiga auf. Es nervte ihn das er dieses Gefühl nicht zuordnen konnte und es beschäftigte ihn viel mehr als er wollte. Genervt von sich selbst schenkte er dem Ball keine weitere Beachtung und ging zu seiner Tasche. Als er seine Wasserflasche aus der Tasche zog, setzte er sich in ein schattiges Plätzchen auf dem Boden und atmete durch. Als er einen großen Schluck aus seiner Flasche genommen hatte, griff er in seine Tasche und zog etwas hervor das aussah wie ein Zettel. Mit einer Hand entfaltete er das Stück Papier und sah es sich genau an. Es war das Foto das er vor einigen Wochen beim abwaschen gefunden hatte. Zwar hatte er es für eine Weile vergessen und durch Zufall auf der Spüle erneut entdeckt, aber irgendwie verfolgte es ihn. Auf der einen Seite rang er mit sich, sich einfach mal ungebunden bei ihr zu melden, aber andererseits hielt er es für keine gute Idee. Irgendetwas in ihm hielt ihn davon ab. Vermutlich war es sein Innerer Schweinehund den es zu überwinden galt. Dabei wäre es nur ein Anruf, oder eine SMS die nötig wäre.

-_Wie sie wohl reagiert, wenn ich ihr sage, dass ich schon seit ein paar Monaten wieder da bin?_-, fragte er sich und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken am Zaun an. -_Vermutlich würde sie es ignorieren. "zur Kenntnis genommen, abgehackt"_. - doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und versuchte sich von diesem lästigen Gedanken zu befreien.

Was waren denn das für Gedanken? Zog er wirklich in Erwägung sich bei seiner Zwillingsschwester zu melden? Nach fast 2 Jahren?

Erneut sah er schwermütig auf das Bild das beide unbeschwert zeigte. Und obwohl sie Zwillinge waren, konnte man den einen oder anderen Unterschied erkennen. Das auffälligste Unterscheidungsmerkmal war wohl das Geschlecht, obwohl sie ähnliche Gesichtszüge und Markante Punkte hatten, waren sie doch recht verschieden. Auf dem Bild hatte sie ziemlich lange Haare, was die beiden auch maßgeblich unterschied und es so leichter machte, wer Taiga und wer Haruka war. In diesem Alter, wie sie auf dem Foto waren, hatten auch beide in etwa die Gleiche Größe und Statur. Ja „Halbidentische" Zwillinge, konnten durchaus ein unterschiedliches Geschlecht haben und mussten sich nicht zwingend in ihren Interessen und Verhalten ähneln.

Ein langer gedehnter Seufzer entwich ihm. Dieses Foto log ihm nur was vor, von einer Zeit als die Welt noch in Ordnung war. Gefrustet faltete er das Foto wieder zusammen und steckte es in die Hosentasche zurück. Es war nun mehr als offensichtlich, die Vergangenheit zermürbte ihn. Seid dieses dumme Foto aufgetauchte, war er einfach zu abgelenkt. Ein weiterer Seufzer entwich ihm und er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

-_Nicht drüber nachdenken. Sie hätte sich ja auch mal melden können.-_-, dachte er und dieser Gedanke weckte dann doch eine gewisse Enttäuschung in ihn.

Doch plötzlich zog etwas anderes seine Aufmerksam auf sich und veranlasste ihn dazu, seinen Frust Platz mach zu lassen, für eine tiefer verankerten Abneigung. Genervt brummte er als er das Ass der Tôô- High auf der anderen Seite des Platzes sah. Er hatte gerade den Basketball aufgehoben und grinste Kagami frech an.

-_-Genau DAS hat mir gerade noch gefehlt._-, dachte der Rothaarige verärgert und erhob sich langsam.

Was willst du hier? Suchst du nach Ärger?, fragte Kagami den anderen Power Forward grimmig.

Wieso? Bietest du mir welchen an?, fragte Aomine und warf ihn den Ball zu.

Kagamis Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer Grimmiger, als er den Ball fing. Der Typ war der Letzte den er jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

Du bist doch nicht hier um einen neuen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, oder? Wenn doch, ich bin nicht in Stimmung., knurrte der Rothaarige.

Hey, ganz ruhig. Ausnahmsweise will ich nur ein kurzes Spiel mit dir wagen. Nicht mehr nicht weniger., verteidigte sich der Andere.

Keine Lust., sagte Kagami und wank ab.

Du lehnst die Gelegenheit ab dich für die Niederlage zu revangieren? Was ist denn mit dir los?, feixte Aomine.

Das kann dir doch egal sein., motzte der Rothaarige und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Doch das leise hämische Kichern Aomines veranlasste ihn, sich wieder zu seinem Rivalen um zu drehen.

Hab ich den Witz verpasst?, fragte Kagami mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Die Ähnlichkeit ist verblüffend., schmunzelte dieser weiter und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Wenn du Titten hättest wäret ihr beiden kaum voneinander zu unterscheiden.

Da fiel Kagami vor Perplexität jegliche Mimik aus dem Gesicht.

Was meinst du denn _damit_?, fragte Kagami nun leicht nach Fassung ringend.

Doch Aomine zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und antwortete recht salopp.

Ich rede von deiner Schwester.

Nun war es soweit. Der Power Forward der Seirin- High ließ vor lauter Überraschung, die ihm auch deutlich im Gesicht stand, den Ball fallen und starrte Aomine ungläubig an.

Wie … war das … gerade?, stammelte Kagami.

Nun war es an Aomine fragend zu schauen. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben musterte dieser Kagami genauer.

Warum so überrascht?

Woher weißt du von meiner Schwester?

Da zuckte der Blauhaarige mit den Schultern.

Naja, …, doch da begann dieser erneut zu feixen. Sie ist mir vor ein paar Wochen direkt in die Arme gefallen.

Sie ist … was?, brach es aus dem etwas Kleineren.

Du scheinst nicht sonderlich an ihrer Aktuellen Lage angeschlossen zu sein, oder?, fragte nun Aomine ernster.

Welche Lage?

Sag mal, sprecht ihr überhaupt miteinander?

Doch zu Aomines Überraschung senkte Kagami seinen Blick und antwortete nicht darauf.

Der Blauhaarige wartete noch einen Augenblick bis sein Gegenüber antwortete, doch es kam nichts, also ergriff er wieder das Wort.

Also weißt du eigentlich gar nichts, von dem was in letzter Zeit los war?, sagte Aomine mit ungewohnter Ernsthaftigkeit.

Nein, aber woher willst _du_ das wissen?, fragte Kagami stutzig.

Sie geht seit einigen Wochen in meine Klasse.

Vor lauter Sprachlosigkeit stand Kagami nun der Mund offen. Hatte sein Größter Rivale gerade wirklich behauptet, dass seine Schwester in seine Klasse ging?

Willst du mich verarschen?, fragte Kagami aufbrausend.

Nein, ausnahmsweise nicht.

Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund war Kagami plötzlich ziemlich angepisst und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Seine Schwester Haruka ging also wirklich auf die Tôô- High, dass war unfassbar. Tat sie das mit Absicht, oder war es reiner Zufall? Zermürbt und angesäuert bückte sich Kagami nach dem Ball und ging auf seine Tasche zu. Ihm war die Lust auf ein Spiel nun gänzlich vergangen.

Jetzt scheinst du gar nicht mehr in der Stimmung für ein Spiel zu sein, oder?, stellte Aomine ernüchternd fest.

-_Wieso hab ich den Eindruck es für heute besser dabei zu belassen?_-, fragte der Blauhaarige sich und musterte Kagami.

Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?, fragte der Rothaarige plötzlich. Da war Aomine erstaunt, bat er ihn gerade wirklich um einen Gefallen?

Kommt darauf an?, antwortete dieser zaghaft. Da drehte sich Kagami ihn entgegen.

Sag Haruka nicht davon.

Wovon?

Von den Gesprächsfetzten gerade.

Da zuckte der Größere erneut mit den Schultern.

Meinetwegen. Ich spreche sowie so nicht sonderlich viel mit ihr.

Umso besser., murmelte Kagami und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Fragend sah Aomine seinen Rivalen noch eine Weile nach. -_Was war das denn gerade? Zwischen dein beiden herrscht wohl dicke Luft?_-

Mit erstaunlich guter Laune ging Kagami Haruka geradewegs zum Clubraum des Journalisten-Clubs. Seit Kaiou Suki, dieser Azurblauhaarige kleine Teufel, die Schülerzeitung unter ihren Fittischen hatte, waren die Schüler im Allgemeinen umgänglicher und offener geworden. Kaiou wusste wie man am neutralsten und "Fachgerechtesten" einen Artikel schrieb. Die Theater AG beispielsweise, führte ein eigen geschriebenes Stück auf, welches die Schüler selbst erarbeiteten und einstudierten. Der Verlauf von der Entwicklung des Stücks bis hin zur Generalprobe verfolgte Kaiou aufmerksam und schrieb dazu auch ihre Kritik, die sehr Sachlich ausfiel. Das gefiel den Schülern, sie steckten zwar Kritik ein, aber nicht auf eine plumpe und hetzerische Art. Und das wichtigste, es gab keine unhaltbaren und an den Haaren herbeigezogenen Gerüchte oder falsche Tatsachen, die man verdrehen konnte wie es einem passte. Die Fotos welche die Artikel zierten waren auch ansprechender als die vorherigen. Im Großen und Ganzen konnte man sagen, dass der Journalistenclub sich wieder gefangen hatte. Was nicht hieß das Shirahama still hielt. Ihre getreuen Anhänger waren alles andere als glücklich darüber das sie so das Feld räumen musste, zumal sie nie einen Grund nannte weshalb sie den Journalistenclub so abrupt verließ. Doch das war Kagami alles ziemlich egal. Leise vor sich hin summend ging sie den langen Schulfluhr entlang und öffnete die Tür zum Clubraum. Kaiou erwartete sie bereits breit grinsend.

Hey! So gut gelaunt und das am Nachmittag? Hast du eine Eins geschrieben?, fragte die Blauhaarige ihre Fotografin.

Nö., feixte diese. Keine Ahnung, ich bin einfach gut drauf. Ich hab das Gefühl mir kann heute nichts und niemand den Tag vermiesen.

Da grinste Kaiou schief.

Willst du drauf wetten, Kagami-chan?, fragte sie spitzzüngig.

Wer wettet ist ein Schuft und weis das er gewinnt., entgegnete die Rothaarige und steckte ihr die Zunge heraus.

Da Kicherte die Kleinere.

Da ist was dran., nach einer Weile als sie ein paar Sätze abgetippt hatte und speicherte, hielt sie Kagami einen Zettel unter die Nase. Überrascht nahm diese ihn entgegen und entfaltete das Blatt Papier.

Was ist das?, fragte die Größer.

Ein Liebensbrief., sagte Kaiou trocken und hob eine Braue. Na was wird das wohl sein? Den hat mir Momoi zugesteckt, soll ich dir geben.

Momoi? Wieso gibt sie ihn dir? Ich sitze doch genau neben ihr?, sagte Kagami stutzig.

Sie ist vor wenigen Minuten erst rein und wollte ihn dir persönlich geben, aber du warst noch nicht da und sie hatte keine Zeit. Du verstehst? Das Training., sagte die Kleinere und hämmerte regelrecht weiter auf ihre Tastatur ein.

Hm., kam es da nur von der Fotografin und sie las sich die Nachricht durch. Doch wenig später zog sie die Stirn kraus.

Öhm, ja. Was soll mir das Ganze jetzt sagen?

Was denn? Zeig mal., sagte Kaiou und nahm ihrer Freundin den Zettel ab.

Die Blauhaarige las sich den Inhalt ebenfalls durch und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem PC zu. Schnell fuhr sie mit der Maus über den Monitor und öffnete eine Suchmaschine im Internet.

Was machst du da?

Das auf den Zettel ist eine Adresse., sagte Kaiou kurz.

Ja, …. Ach so. Du willst nachsehen was oder wo das ist? -_Mein Gott, was für ´ne lange Leitung ich heut hab.-_-, dachte Kagami und musste über ihre eigene Begriffsstutzigkeit lächeln.

Ganz genau., nach einem kurzen Augenblick klatschte die Kleinere in die Hände. Ha! Ich hab es. Das ist eine Adresse aus der Präfektur Chiba, um genau zu sein ist es die Anschrift eines Trainingscamps. … Ein ziemlich altes sogar, liegt etwas abseits.

Ein Trainingscamp? Und warum gibt sie mir die Adresse?, doch da klatschte sich Kagami schon mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Vergiss es, ist selbstbeantwortend.

Kaiou warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

Das hat jetzt aber gedauert. und musste dann doch belustigt grinsen. So wie es aussieht sollst du wohl mit.

Nein, ihr beide sollt mit., erklang plötzlich eine weitere Mädchenstimme. Die beiden wandten sich um und in der Tür stand die Rosahaarige Managerin des Basketballclubs.

Ich denke ihr habt Training?, fragte Kagami, was aber irgendwie eher wie eine Feststellung klang.

Die Jungs trainieren, ich plane und regergiere., sagte diese und ging auf die beiden zu. Ihr seid alleine hier? Wo sind die anderen?, und sah sich im Clubraum um.

Einige sind auf der Suche nach interessanten Neuigkeiten, und eine ist mit dem Rohdruck zum Betreuer um es absegnen zu lassen., sagte Kaiou.

Ach so, naja wie dem auch sei. Eigentlich brauch ich auch nur euch beide., sagte Momoi und grinste sie heiter an. Wie ich sehe habt ihr schon nachgeschaut um was es geht. Es ist so., begann sie zu erklären. Der Coach will das über die Ferien konsequent und strategisch trainiert wird. Das heißt nach einem bestimmten Plan und dafür geht es in dieses Camp in Chiba.

Kaiou lehnte sich grübelnd in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

Du willst, dass wir einen Artikel über ihr emsiges Training schreiben, oder?, stellte die Rothaarige fest.

Ganz genau. Der Artikel über die Theater AG den ihr vor kurzem gedruckt habt, war super. Die Kritik kam gut bei den Leuten an und da dachte ich, ihr könntet das vielleicht auch für uns tun.

Kagami und Kaiou warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu.

Und wie lange wird das ganze gehen? Eine Woche?, fragte Kagami die Managerin.

Drei Wochen.

DREI WOCHEN?, sagten Kaiou und Kagami unisono.

Wir sollen drei Wochen beobachten wie sich die Jungs den Arsch aufreißen und vermutlich nur noch auf dem Zahnfleisch daher kriechen?, fragte die Blauhaarige, doch plötzlich legte sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Da bin ich dabei. Ich will sie leiden sehen. Höhö.

Sadistin., murmelte Kagami daraufhin nur.

Ja, aber es wird nicht 24 Stunden trainiert, etwas Zeit zwischendurch bleibt schon noch, dass ihr vielleicht das ein oder andere schon schreiben und ausarbeiten könnt.

Also so an sich steht dem nichts im Wege, natürlich muss ich das kurz mit meinen Eltern besprechen, aber die werden nichts dagegen haben., sagte Kaiou.

Und bei dir?, fragte Momoi nun an Kagami gerichtet.

Ich werde das mit meiner Tante klären, aber eigentlich dürfte das bei mir auch kein Problem werden.

Dann wäre das abgemacht. Datum, Uhrzeit und Treffpunkt stehen ebenfalls auf den Zettel, wie ihr sicherlich schon gesehen habt.

Fahren wir eigentlich mit dem Zug?, fragte Kaiou interessiert.

Nein, es kommt ein Bus. Der Trainer hat alles Weitere bereits organisiert und vom Rektor absegnen lassen. Ich sollte nur noch euch ins Boot holen.

-_Bus!?_-, fuhr es Kagami durch den Kopf und sie bekam auf der Stelle ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend. -_Himmel lass diesen Kelch an mir vorüber gehen.-_-

So damit wäre ja eigentlich alles Wichtige geklärt, wenn ihr dennoch fragen habt, sagt Bescheid. Ich muss dann mal wieder los., sagte Momoi.

Ja, machen wir., sagte Kaiou und in den Moment wo Momoi die Tür hinter sich schloss, fuhr die Blauhaarige auf ihrem Stuhl zu Kagami herum und grinste breit.

Ich wittere da eine fette Top-Story. Wenn die Jungs sich nicht blöd anstellen, geht der Artikel über die Schulgrenze hinaus., sagte Kaiou und ihre Augen begannen ungewöhnlich zu funkeln. Unsere Schule spielt ja immerhin ganz oben auf der Tabelle mit. Das lohnt sich bestimmt.

Doch Kagami wirkte nicht ganz bei sich.

HEY! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?, fragte die Kleinere leicht verärgert.

Ja, … ja doch., sagte Kagami verlegen und sah Kaiou nicht in die Augen.

Darf man fragen was plötzlich mit dir los ist?

Ach, es ist nichts weiter. Aber nun zurück zum Thema. Wie weit bist du mit dem anderen Part?, lenkte die Fotografin ab und deutete auf den Monitor und Kaiou sprang sofort darauf an und brachte sie auf den Neusten Stand.

Der letzte Schultag vor den Ferien ging alles andere als schnell rum. Wie Kaugummi zog er sich scheinbar endlos in die Länge. Es war immer so, wenn man auf etwas wartete, wie in diesem Fall auf das Ende der Stunde, schien die Zeit einfach nicht schneller laufen zu wollen. Ätzend. Ungeduldig trommelte er mit den Fingerspitzen auf der Tischplatte und kaute auf seinem Stift herum. Gott war ihm langweilig.

Leicht seufzend versuchte Kagami- kun sich auf den Restlichen Unterrichtsstoff zu konzentrieren, doch das war gar nicht so einfach. Und wieder schwenkte sein Blick auf die Uhr die im Klassenraum hing.

TICK TACK.

Grummelnd lehnte er sich im Stuhl zurück und wurde immer hibbeliger.

Kagami-kun halt still., flüsterte Kuroko ihn zu. Du machst mich ganz nervös.

Da wandte sich der Hüne leicht zu ihm um.

Ich mach doch gar nichts.

Doch du zappelst schon seit 2 Stunden rum.

Oh, …, sagte der Rothaarige leicht beschämt.

Was ist denn nur?

Schnell schätzte Kagami den Abstand zur Lehrerin ab und antwortete Kuroko leise.  
Ich will nach der Schule noch schnell etwas erledigen, bevor wir morgen fahren., sagte dieser.

Das scheint ja was enorm wichtiges zu sein, wenn du so aufgeregt bist., stellte der Hellhaarige fest.

Naja. Eigentlich will ich nur jemanden besuchen.

RUHE DA HINTEN! Noch ist der Unterricht nicht zu ende!, unterbrach die schneidende Stimme der Lehrerin ihr Gespräch.

Verlegen sahen beide auf die Tischplatte. Als die Lehrerin sich wieder zur Tafel umdrehte, musterte Kuroko den Hinterkopf des Power Forwards, in der Hoffnung in seine Gedanken eindringen zu können.

Es interessierte ihn schon etwas, wen er traf, dass er so nervös und ungeduldig war.

Zumal es seinen Freund auch ziemlich zu beschäftigen schien. Ob es etwas mit seinem derzeitigem Verhalten zu tun hatte? Kagami war immerhin schon seit einigen Wochen so komisch.

Wenn dem wirklich so war, konnte dieser "Besuch" ihn vielleicht wieder richten und er sich danach endlich wieder auf den Sport konzentrieren. Kuroko konnte nur erahnen was Kagami blühen würde, wenn dieser weiterhin so eine miese Leistung abgab. Riko war da nämlich alles andere als mitfühlend und einfühlsam. Für sie zählte die Leistung und der Fortschritt im Training.

Erneut riskierte Kagami einen prüfenden Blick auf die Uhr und seine Miene entspannte sich etwas. Bald geschafft, nun konnte er sich schon einmal für das Kommende mental rüsten.

Als es endlich Läutete, war der Power Forward einer der Ersten die aufsprangen und schnell die Sachen zusammen packten. Unordentlich stopfte er regelrecht seine Schulbücher und Hefter in die Tasche und hatte sichtlich Mühe diese zu schließen.

Ich nehme mal an, dass wir heute nicht zusammen nach Hause gehen., stellte Kuroko fest.

Ich bin wirklich etwas in Eile., sagte der Rotschopf entschuldigend und schulterte die Tasche.

Dieser Besuch scheint ja wirklich wichtig zu sein., stichelte der Kleinere nach, es interessierte ihn wirklich ungemein.

Nun, nicht direkt. Ich statte nur meiner Tante einen kleinen Besuch ab. Hab länger nichts von mir hören lassen und bevor es ins Camp geht dachte ich, nehme ich mir mal 5 Minuten., erklärte Kagami.

Das fällt dir aber spät ein, oder?, sagte der Hellhaarige leicht überrascht.

Ja, war ehrlich gesagt eine recht spontane Idee, also dann. Bis morgen. und so verschwand der Power Forward in einem Rekordverdächtigem Tempo.

Fast zur Selben Zeit befand die Rothaarige Fotografin sich auf den Nachhauseweg und war in Gedanken schon in Chiba. Das Trainingscamp hatte ihr Interesse geweckt. Eigentlich versprach sie sich nicht allzu viel davon, aber es war alle mal eine willkommene Abwechslung. Und sie war ja nicht gezwungen NUR Fotos der Mannschaft zu schießen, die Präfektur Chiba war in seiner Landschaft eine Erkundung wert und es gab bestimmt auch genug zu sehen. Irgendwie freute sie sich sogar etwas auf die 3 Wochen. Langsam vor sich hin schlendernd und mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht folgte sie ihren Gedanken weiter, doch sie wurde jäh unterbrochen.

Kagami-chan., rief ihr eine Vertraute Stimme nach und schwer seufzend blieb die Großgewachsene Schülerin stehen.

Als die Rosahaarige leicht schnaufend neben ihr zum Stehen kam, belohnte diese die Größere mit einem breiten Lächeln.  
Danke das du gewartet hast. , sagte Momoi und atmete noch einmal tief durch.

Du bist schwer zu ignorieren wenn du so brüllst., sagte Kagami nüchtern. Und ich hab ein Herz für Leute die kürzere Beine haben als ich.

Nett., sagte die Rosahaarige trocken.

Also, was ist?, fragte nun Kagami und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Hm?, machte Momoi überrascht. Ach so. Nein es ist nichts.

Und warum h …

Ich wollte einfach mit dir gemeinsam nach Hause laufen.

Fragend sah die Rothaarige auf die Kleinere hinab.

Ich hab die letzten Tage gesehen, dass du in die Gleiche Richtung gehst und so wie es aussah, auch nur wenige Straßen weiter wohnst.

-_Stalkerin?!_-, schoss es Kagami durch den Kopf, doch sie musste dennoch lächeln. Es war eine nette Geste von ihrer Klassenkameradin sie zu begleiten.

Naja, du läufst immer alleine, und da dachte ich, ich könnte dir Gesellschaft leisten.

Und zu Momois Überraschung schenkte ihr die Größere, das erste Mal, ein ehrlich gemeintes freundliches Lächeln.

Unwillkürlich schlich sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf die Wangen der Managerin und verlegen sah sie auf den Boden.

Kagami merkte sofort das seltsame Verhalten ihrer Banknachbarin und fragte nach.  
Was ist denn plötzlich?

Nichts, es ist nur …, zaghaft sah sie wieder auf und Kagami ins Gesicht. Naja, wenn du nicht gerade so grimmig und finster drein schaust, bist du eigentlich ganz hübsch.

Da schoss der Fotografin augenblicklich die Röte so heftig ins Gesicht, als hätte sie einen Schlag abbekommen. Schnell wandte sie sich leicht ab und versuchte ihre Verlegenheit zu kaschieren.

Hör auf so einen Unsinn zu reden. Ich entspreche nun wirklich nicht den Typischen Mädchenbild., sagte sie und murrte nun leise vor sich her.

Da musterte Momoi sie das erste Mal ausführlicher und ging rückwärtslaufend vor der Größeren her. Ihre eindringliche und prüfende Miene bohrte sich direkt in Kagamis Kopf und ihr Gesicht nahm noch einen Rotton mehr an.

Würdest du das bitte lassen? Das ist mir unangenehm, wenn du mich so anstarrst., sagte die Rothaarige und beschleunigte ihren Schritt, damit Momoi gezwungen war wieder neben ihr herzugehen.

Naja gut. Abgesehen davon das du so groß bist wie einige Jungs aus der Mannschaft und auch ziemlich maskulin wirkst. Bist du erstaunlich gut gebaut.

Wie bitte? In welchem Sinne?, nun war Kagami aber neugierig auf die Antwort.

Mir ist im Sportunterricht aufgefallen das du ziemlich sportlich bist. Aber du hast eine leichte Fehlstellung, deiner linken Kniescheibe.

Verblüfft sah die Größere ihre Klassenkameradin an.

Du hast Recht. Wie hast du das bemerkt?

Ich hab mitbekommen, dass du manchmal das Bein leicht nachziehst und nach längeren Strecken und größeren Belastungen, dein Knie massierst., sie zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern. Du versucht, vermutlich eher unbewusst, dein Bein nicht zu belasten. Außerdem fällt dir das Treppensteigen sichtlich schwer.

Bei dem Wort Treppe verfinsterte Kagamis Miene sich schlagartig.

Das hat dir der Teufel gesagt.

Was?! Nein, ich bin nur eine gute Beobachterin, immerhin sehe ich jeden Tag irgendwelche Sportverletzungen., sagte Momoi schnell und fuchtelte abwehrend mit den Händen herum. Aber sag mal, war das ein Sportunfall?

Nein, eine kleine Unachtsamkeit.

Ihre Banknachbarin war erstaunlich hartnäckig und neugierig, dass gefiel ihr gar nicht. Doch die Größere wusste abzulenken.

Sag mal. Momoi-chan., begann sie und hatte die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Rosahaarigen. Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen, mich auf Shirahama anzusetzen?

Überrascht darüber das Kagami so spät frug, zuckte sie die Schultern.

Sie ist einfach gestrickt. Ich habe lediglich aus ihrem Charakter und den Dingen die ich wusste, ob selbst erlebt oder gehört, geschlussfolgert das sie nicht davor zurück schreckt nachzuhelfen. Also dachte ich mir, dass sie in irgendeiner Weise das Spiel manipulieren würde. Erst vermutete ich, dass sie einfach jemanden anheuert, der Wakamatsu-kun reizt, damit sie ihn wieder ins schlechte Licht rücken konnte. Oder das jemand eine Prügelei mit ihn anfängt. Irgendetwas, derartiges, weil sie sich so an Wakamatsu-kun festgebissen hatte.

Kagami nickte verstehend.

Aber das sie so hinterhältig ist und nicht direkt Einfluss auf das Spiel nimmt, sondern ihn quasi von der Schule moppen wollte, damit habe selbst ich nicht gerechnet. Du weißt wie das gehandhabt wird, wenn Schüler mit Zigaretten erwischt werden?

Da nickte die Rothaarige erneut, Schülern war das Rauchen und Alkohol strickt verboten. Dabei erwischt zu werden, zog schwere Strafen nach sich.

Momoi seufzte erleichtert.

Ich bin echt froh dich auf sie angesetzt zu haben. Du hast unserem Center den Hintern gerettet. Ich denke, dass vergisst er nicht so schnell. und zwinkerte ihr zu.

-_Momoi hat das eiskalt berechnet und ist einfach davon ausgegangen das Shirahama irgendeine Dummheit anstellen würde. Da hat sie aber weit voraus gedacht_.-, dachte Kagami bewundernd. -_Und damit voll ins Schwarze getroffen._-

Kagami-chan?

Hmm?

Momois musternder Blick huschte erneut über die maskuline Schülerin.  
Lass uns über deine Haare sprechen., sagte die Rosahaarige todernst und aus heiterem Himmel.

Und prompt zog wieder ein Rotschimmer über die Wangen Kagamis.

Was ist mit meinen Haaren?, frug diese beschämt und fuhr sich unwillkürlich durch die wildabstehende Mähne.

Genau DAS, Strubbelkopf.


End file.
